Ivy
by Poki-chan
Summary: Kagome and her new friend Lily are in for a new adventure. Kagome has gotten stuck back in her own time after the final battle. After finding her old friends with the help of Lily. The two set out on new adventures and some new loves. Mostly centered on Lily/Kouga with side Kagome/Touga fluff/humor.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Ok I usually do one shots, but I am gonna try to do a Chapter Story this time. Wish me luck :)

This story is based around Kagome and my OC Lily. This is a after feudal era Story so there wont be a lot of the past except back story to catch you up at the beginning. I try to stay light hearted, so there wont be too many sad parts.

* * *

><p>Kagomes Pov<p>

It was about two months ago I met Lily. I was upset after a resent screaming match with inuyasha. So I came home and went for a walk to cool my head. I went walking in the woods behind the shrine and stumbled across a house. It was decent size, nothing huge, maybe 3 bedroom. Seemed about the size of my home. There was beautiful ivy growing on the whole house.  
>Out front there was a Purple Harley near the small trail that must have led to the road.<p>

I know it's rude to snoop, but I couldn't help myself and circled around to the back of the house to look further. I was startled when I realized on the back porch sat a women on a porch swing reading a book. She was about my height with brown that had silver tips in two pigtails and one silver braided bang on each side of her face. She wore a normal tee shirt and jeans and a bandana on her head covering the top of her head from view, but the part that surprised me most about her though was her eyes. They were a very familiar Gold. As she glanced up at me I was sure I was going to be disemboweled or here a Sesshomaru like voice telling me off, but all she did was look at me curiously and give me a shy smile.

Call me stupid if you want, but I took this as a good sign and went up to introduce myself.

"Hello, sorry about just wondering onto your property. *awkward head scratch*  
>I guess curiosity got the best of me. I'm Kagome, I live at the shrine."<p>

She got up and came over to me and with quiet voice said. "That's ok. I'm Lily, It's nice to meet the person that Inuyasha has been whining about."

I was shocked. It turns out during one of Inuyashas trips to get me and take me back he had lost his temper and ran off into the forest and proceeded to run head first into Lily. Literally. They hit each other so hard bother were knocked down and stunned for a moment. When the dizziness went away and the momentary thought of how they were both still conscious after such a hard hit crossing both minds. Inuyasha went back to being himself.

"Watch were your going! You could get your self killed that way! You wenches are always getting yourselves in trouble!." Inuyasha stomped around huffing and puffing getting into his rant.

But Lily being Lily is not one for confrontation and even though she knows she didn't do anything. She decided the best course of action to avoid this odd lecture would be to apologize. So she did.

"I'm sorry." She said in her quiet way of speaking. Still on the ground watching Inuyasha pace back and forth.

Inuyasha stopped mid rant and looked down at her in confusion. "what?"

"I said I'm sorry." She said looking up at him with large golden eyes eerily similar to his own.

After a few awkward moment of silence were Inuyasha just stared trying to grasp that she actually said she was sorry. Which he had never come across in any of the females he has traveled with or met. He held out a hand to help her up and mumbled. "I guess maybe we both maybe should have maybe been paying more attention.. maybe."

And apparently ever since Inuyasha would stop in and check on Lily when he came to my time. Lily explained that they seem to have an odd effect on each other. Inuyasha felt an odd calming effect around her and she felt less of her shyness and anxiety problems around him. Lily explained that it almost felt similar to her feelings around close family members.

The girls decided after much talking about back stories that Lily must be a relation of Inuyashas. Lily being a dog demon herself it wasn't much of a stretch. So that's how they became good friends. Lily would help kagome with her home work and studying and Kagome would be the only social interaction Lily would have for most of the week.

Lily explained she had social problems. Most people made her nervous and slightly uncomfortable so she worked from home. She was the main designer of a computer system for the Taisho corp. and was in charge of defense for their systems. Apparently she was a genius when it came to computers and was highly sought after by businesses so she only worked under the code name Ivy to keep her privacy.

Lily comes over to the shrine from time to time to help me study and observe the way the normies (as she calls them) interact from our roof.  
>My family thinks shes funny and harmless so they ignore her muttering about the odd mating rituals between the teenagers, social mannerisms of the adults, and how the pups (children) need more training and pack structure.<p>

But it was yesterday that I spent my last night in the feudal era.  
>(Que the flashback fuzzy waves!)<p>

Naraku had appeared out of no were with his army of monsters and minions. We were lucky that Sesshomarus group and Kogas group had merged with ours in the search for that monster the month before. The battle took hours and most of our party had taken some very serious injury's, but the last blow was struck in the nick of time. (Poki-chan: in the TADA! nick of time) After he was dead (we triple checked this time to make sure) everyone was either cheering or crying with happiness. Some how we managed to survive the battle most of us thought we would die in.

When I leaned down to pick up the jewel though there was a bright flash and I heard them yelling my name, but then I was some were else. It was a endless sea of bright white light. Until before stood a women that i recognized as Midoriko.

"You have done well Kagome. You have worked hard and sacrificed much to save many who you didn't even know. You have the honor of making one wish, but think carefully young one. The jewel can never be fully destroyed for it is energy. Energy can only change forms. So when the wish is made the power that the jewel holds will be housed in you and your connection to this time will be severed." She looked sadly at Kagome as she said the last sentence for she new ripping her from her new family would be painful for the young miko who already gave so much.

"So I'll be sent home?" Kagome asked sadly

"I'm afraid so, but I offer you this promise. You will see most of your family again in the future. Ask your friend Lily to assist you. She is a good person and a good friend. Don't forget the new with the old."

Kagome sighed sadly but with more hope for the future then before. "What do I wish for then if the jewel can not be destroyed?"

"I can not tell you what to wish for young one. Follow your heart. What do you think this world needs? What would help bring some peace to this place.?"  
>Kagome thought for a long moment before her face lit up. "Maybe the world needs a hand. Like some one strong enough to help disputes but who is honorable, good, and kind enough to both humans and demons to be fare and not get power hungry either."<p>

Midoriko looked shocked for a moment before a thoughtful look came across her face. "You may be right, but that is a tall order to fill. And who would take such a difficult task." She seemed lost in thought for a minute until she seemed to have an idea. "I might have an idea on a candidate, but if he agrees you will have to assist on bringing him back to life with me and it wont be easy."

"Back to life?! He's dead?!"

"Yes I'm afraid so but if you give him half the energy from the jewel and you keep the other half. Not only will he be stronger to do this job but it will be easier to protect the jewel. You and he will always be connected to each other for the rest of your lives though. It can not be taken back one it is done."

Kagome looked shocked."So this guy that i don't know will always be connected to me? Forever? and I'm assuming he's a demon. So I'll have another overprotective male to deal with?"  
>"I'm afraid so dear." She said amused. "but it may not be as bad as you think.<br>And they are only protective because they care."

"Sigh. Alright. So how do we ask him?"

"Like this."

All of a sudden with a wave of her hand there was i portal and out stepped someone Kagome could swear she had met before and then it clicked. Standing looking like he hadn't aged a day was the legendary dog demon Inutashio. Kagome was stunned in more ways then one. For one he was her inu friends legendary father. For two he was really hot and she felt her self blushing.

"Hello Touga." Midoriko spoke calmly and with a friendliness that seemed to point to these two knowing each other for quiet some time.

He turned his head toward them looking them over quickly with a look that reminded her of his oldest son before a large smile appeared on his face.  
>Which caused Kagome to stop breathing for a moment.<p>

"Midoriko its been too long. You look lovely as ever." He said with and eye brow wiggle that reminded her too much of Miroku.  
>"Not now you flirty dog. I have a job I'd like to offer you. My friend here needs some assistance with a very big job." She said stepping to the side so Kagome couldn't use her as a shield anymore.<p>

Seeing Kagome made Touga stop stunned for a moment before coming forward and taking her hand and asking her to bear his pups...Just kidding ... He says for such a beautiful women I'd be happy to offer my help." He paused for a moment staring at Kagomes very red face before looking at Midoriko with a confused face. "So what is the job anyway?"

"*Facepalm* You shouldn't agree to things with out asking first." Midoriko says.

"You put a Beautiful maiden in front of me. Look how cute she is. How could I resist that?" Touga said with a pout.

Midoriko only sighed then told him of Kagomes mission. (Poki-chan: I'm lazy I don't want to type it all out).

"That's a big job...so i get to live again and I get connected to the beautiful Kagome for the rest of our lives, but I have to protect/house the jewel and try and keep some level of peace in these lands...but I also get stronger and get Kagome..." -Touga

"You said Kagome twice."-Midoriko

"I know. *Perverted smile*" -Touga

*blush*-Kagome

"You will be temporarily separated from Kagome for a few hundreds years.  
>She must return to her time, but it will give you time to adjust and get the land under some control." -Midoriko. Touga looked sad for a moment but agreed to the job none the less. He approached Kagome and took her hands again. " I will miss you Kagome, but I will do my best on your mission. I will look for you." Touga said with a sincere smile throwing off Kagome for a moment and causing another massive blush.<p>

"Are you ready Kagome?" -Midoriko asked

"I think so. This is gonna hurt isn't it?" -Kagome

"Oh yea. Just hold on to the jewel and I'll try and make this quick."  
>-Midorko<p>

With another bright flash she was back in the field with her friends. They rushed toward her but before they could reach her she started glowing a bright pink and the adults were pushed back from the power. She began to scream in pain. Shippo and Rin rushed toward her and held on to her trying to help and oddly enough it did help some what. She still seemed in pain but the screams stopped.

To their surprise a figure began to appear in front of her it too seemed to be in pain , but looked like it was reaching for Kagome to try and comfort her anyway. When the brightness faded there stood Inutashio holding up Kagome. The two children still attached to her legs. The group was stunned but before any explanation could be told. Another flash and there stood a stunned Touga with empty arms and Kagome no were to be found. Then the question that shocked everyone even more came from Sesshomaru.  
>"Rin?"<p>

Then came Sango's voice "Shippo?" but no answer came. The children were gone along with there Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter 2 of Ivy. Hope everyone is liking it so far. I'm having trouble deciding who Lily's love interest will be. Touga, Inuyasha, and sadly Sesshomaru are out for plot reasons. So I am thinking either Koga or another OC. I'll have to think on it. Any Ideas are welcome :D

I sadly dont own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up sore and confused in the well. "What happened?" She said as she rubbed her head. Then it all came flooding back and she realized she could feel the jewels slightly different power humming with her own. It wasn't until she went to stand she felt something weighing her down.<p>

Looking down she was shocked to see Rin and Shippo unconscious on her lap. Then the panic took hold.'Oh my gosh how did they get here with me? Are they ok? Did they get hurt while i got pulled here?' Kagome thought to herself.

She had to make two trips to get them out of the well. Then ran to her home with them held protectively. Only to find her home empty. She found her mothers note in the kitchen. They had gone to her aunts home in a neighboring city for the week. "Oh no were do i take them now." She said sadly. Then it hit her like a girl in a kitchen getting hit by a random tennis ball."Ow! What the H..Lily!

I can get Lily to look them over. She is a demon she should be able to tell if there is anything wrong." With that she ran with the children toward Lily's home. Forgetting about the creepy tennis ball that just struck her in the head.

"Lily! Lily!" Kagome yelled as soon as she got near her home. Said Inu came running from her home. Her usually calm face looking concerned for her friend.  
>When she saw Kagome running with two children she immediately came running over.<br>Getting to Kagome far faster then any normal person could. She took Rin from her and led her to her home all the while quickly scanning the area for danger.

After they were safely in doors Kagome spilled the beans. All over the floor. Then she told her what happened. Lily spent a few minutes carefully checking the children. After a few tense moments she looked at Kagome with a smile.  
>"They seem fine. No injury's or rapid breathing. I can smell no fear or pain coming from them. I think the shock just knocked them out. Let them rest. I bought some tea, it's in the kitchen. Go calm down." She said softly to her friend with a smile.<p>

"Thanks Lily. Wait why do you have tea? You can't stand the taste of tea. I barley see you drink water. You live off Pepsi. Why would you buy tea?" Kagome asked confused.

Lily looked up shyly at her "I got it for you. I found that kind you said you hadn't had in years."

Kagome stood shocked for a moment and then there was a squeal so loud it almost shattered the glass in the house and made the two demons in the home temporarily deaf."You are so cute Lily! I love you! I don't know how you manage to hide out here. If I was a male demon I would scoop you up."

"*blush* Don't say that you'll make me feel paranoid about male demons kidnapping me in my sleep again."

"Again?"

"..."

"...?"

"Mama?" They both snapped there head toward the small voice to see Shippo and Rin waking up. They rushed over to help them up and give them water.

"What happened Lady Kagome?" -Rin

"I guess I got sent home to the future and you guys got pulled with me some how. I can Only imagine how Sesshomaru is reacting to this." -Kagome

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is mad at Rin?" Rin asked tearing up.

"Of course not. He is probably just worried." Kagome said confidently before mutter quietly "He might be a bit p.o.'d at me though." Causing Lily to snicker. Bringing the children attention to her.

"Who's your friend Mama?" Shippo asked looking carefully at the new inu demon with golden eyes.

"This is Lily. She is a good friend of mine. Don't let the inu thing throw you off Shippo. She is a lot nicer then Inuyasha and Lord Fluffy." Lily waves shyly and gives a quiet "Hi".

At this the children smile and begin asking a million questions a second like children do around new people. Kagome then left Lily to suffer and went to make dinner because she thought it was funny to leave her at the children's mercy.  
>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for chapter 3! Yay for being up and bored at 1am drinking orange juice!  
>Nothing positive on Lilys love interest yet. So any input or suggestions are welcome.<br>I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>So after hours and hours and hours of questions and explaining future things the girls finally got the kids to go to bed after many hours in front of the tv. At which point Kagome passed out also.<p>

Kagome awoke the next day in Lilys bed. She could hear music and laughing coming from the living room. After a quick bathroom trip she went to investigate. She was not disappointed. She found the two kids and Lily at the living room table, sitting on floor, coloring and singing at the top of there lungs and laughing so hard you couldn't under stand them. She also noticed empty plates on the kitchen counter. Lily had fed the children and were playing with them so Kagome could sleep.

Kagome had a moment of gratefulness at finding such a good friend. Then flashed back to what Midoriko had said. She had said Lily was a good friend and would help her find her other friends. She had almost forgot. As she approached her friend she noticed something on her shoulder.

"Good morning Lily, Shippo, Rin." Kagome said with a smile. After greeting and the children gushing about all the stuff the drew and breakfast she asked Lily about her shoulder.

"Oh its a tattoo. I've always had it. weird right?" She adjust her shirt so the tattoo could be seen clearly. It was looked like half a yin yang. It was white with a black dot.

"That is kinda weird. It looks like half of its missing."

*Dramatic music*

*flash away to a much larger house in a fancy neighborhood*

In the living room of the home we find our three favorite male inus.

"Have we found any hint of them yet?" Touga asked looking at his sons.

"No none yet Father." Sesshomaru said glancing threw some papers. "We have found many Kagomes, but none fit her profile so far. Maybe if _Someone_ had remembered her last name or were she lived. we would know were she is by now."  
>Sesshomaru said glancing at his brother only to find him ignoring him and frantically scratching his shoulder.<p>

"What are you doing? Did you catch fleas again?" Sesshomaru asked him with a superior tone.  
>"Shut up! I never had fleas!" -Inuyasha<p>

"Then what was the flea powder for?" Sesshomaru asked

"I-I um was holding it for a friend!"_ Inuyasha

*Raised Eyebrow* -Sesshomaru

*Facepalm* -Touga

"Why are you itching your shoulder so much pup?" Touga asked his son after growing tired of the bickering.

"My tattoo keeps itching." He said as he continues to scratch.

"You have a tattoo?"-Touga

"Yea I've always had it. Mom could never figure out what it was so she said to ignore it." -Inuyasha

"Let me see this 'tattoo'" -Touga

Inuyasha pulled off his top (Insert random fangirls screaming) "Did you hear something?"

"Shhh ignore them and hopefully they'll go away" -Touga

*Looking kinda paranoid*- Sesshomaru

"Anyway lets see this thing." Touga said as he and Sesshomaru looked at this tattoo.

"How odd...why would you have half a yin yang on you shoulder?" Touga said scratching his chin.

(Dramatic gasp)

"WERE DOES THAT KEEP COMING FROM!"-Inuyasha

"*clears throat* Lets go consult some random wise person because I think this is important. Not because of the creepy voices."-Sesshomaru

"Agreed!" -both Touga and Inuyasha

*Back to Kagome and Lily!*

"So you think you can find them Lily?"-Kagome

"I can try. I don't have last names but with your descriptions and the fact some of them are related might help." Lily said with smile.

"Thank you so much Lily! I'm going to take the kids for ice cream so you can work in peace." -Kagome

"Ice Cream!" - Kids

It didn't take long after they left for lily to find what Kagome wanted. Ironically Lily had been working for Kagome's friends company all along. Touga was owner and his sons worked for him along with owning many businesses themselves.  
>Now she just had to find a way to contact them. They didn't exactly give there numbers out to every employee. Lily only had one contact to the company so she sent a message saying there was an emergency situation and she would only be willing to tell it to one of the bosses directly.<p>

"Well this will either work really well... or I'll get fired...eh i can find another job in no time." She said going back to doing actual checking of the systems.

It was about an hour later Kagome got back with two very sticky kids.

*Snicker* -Lily

"Hush"- Kagome

After Kagome got them playing in the bathtub she came back out to Lily.

"Any luck?" Kagome asked hopefully

"Actually yes I believe i found them" -Lily

"Really!?" -Kagome

"Yep. Look familiar?" She said pulling up a company photo.

"Oh my gosh that is them! They look so weird in suits...Look how awkward Inuyasha looks." Kagome said laughing "So how do we contact them?"

"I sent in a request to talk to them already. Said it was an emergency. No one at the company has every got to meet me or talk to me before so hopefully they will take me seriously."

*Flash to Tashio co.*

"OH MY GOD THE SYSTEMS ARE GOING TO FAIL. WE ARE ALL GONNA LOOSE OUR JOBS!  
>SOMEONE GET THE BOSS ON THE PHONE!" -Random stupid employee number 229<p>

*Flash to Inus*

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?"-Touga

*Mumbling*

"Calm down. I can't understand you when you're crying." -Touga

*More mumbling*

"Good job deep breaths." -Touga

*Some more mumbling*

"Ok don't panic send her an email saying i can meet her in 3 hours at Joes. We will be in the back room. I'm sure it's nothing that cant be fixed"  
>(Poki-Chan: Eat at joes!)<p>

*Click*

*Questioning looks from Sess, Yasha, And ancient wisdomy guy that i haven't named yet (Awgtihny for short)*

"Ivy our lead Computer tech said there is an emergency and everyone started to freak out." Touga said with sigh "Sorry. So back to this tattoo."

"It is the sign of the legendary twins. According to my fancy mystical magic skills. Inuyasha has a twin out there somewhere." -Awgtihny

"Are you sure I don't think the world could handle two of him."-Sess

"HEY!"-Yasha

*WACK WACK* "Continue"-Touga

*Rubs head* -Sess and Yasha

"This twin is not identical to Inuyasha. From what I can tell she is female. She is most likely to be some what opposite him personality wise. She is supposed to balance him out. So were he is loud she is probably quiet."  
>-Awgtihny<p>

"There hasn't been a female Inu born in century's. We need to find her. She could be in danger and not even realize." Touga said realizing he has a daughter out there alone without protection."Can you help us find her in anyway?"

"I'll look into it but right now your best bet to find her is to watch inuyasha.  
>They are drawn to each other and will effect each other." -Awgtihny<p>

*Flash away back to the girls.*

"I got an email from the company Kagome!" Lily called to Kagome in the back yard.

Kagome came running in out of breath. "What...does...it...say?"

"Maybe you should sit down?" -Lily

*Nods and pulls up chair* -Kagome still dieing

"Kay it says they are willing to meet me at Joes at six. Says they are reserving the back room so we can talk in private." Lily says smiling at Kagome

"Thank You so much Lily. We get to go meet them tonight! The kids are gonna be so happy! What are you gonna wear?" Kagome said bouncing around the room all tiredness forgotten.

"Aw I have to come to?" Lily asked with a pout.

"Yes you have to meet my friends and they have to meet my best friend and the person who helped me find them." She said with huge puppy dog eyes.

"You know its not fair that you can do that so well. I am inu and I can't even do it that well." Lily said still pouting

"Victory!" Kagome screamed running out the back door to tell the kids.

"Sigh"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! WWOOOOO! Its 3AM WOOOOOOO! YEAAAA! I LIKE CAFFEINE!  
>I Don't Own Inuyasha... or any other hot guys...<p>

* * *

><p>"Your seriously going to meet them dressed like that?" -Kagome<p>

"Yes"-Lily

"Seriously?" -Kagome

"Sigh. Yes" -Lily

"You know you look kinda creepy like that." -Kagome

"I Like it. She looks like she's gonna fight someone or something" -Shippo

"Rin thinks lady Lily should wear a pretty dress like Lady Kagome."-Rin

"Sigh" -Lily

Earlier Kagome had taken the kids to get new cloths and went to pick up her nice blue dress from the shrine. They all looked nice and dressed up.  
>Except for Lily. Lily had on her favorite jacket. Her favorite jacket being a leather duster that dragged on the floor and had a hood attachment so you couldn't even tell that Lily was female much less what she was wearing underneath. Which was honestly just jeans and a tee-shirt that said Get a Life with a green Mario mushroom on it.<p>

"The fact that I successfully socialize with you and the pups doesn't mean I am any good at it. I have gone 3 months straight before with out saying a word to anyone. I use a code name for my job so they can't contact me. I don't even have my stuff mailed here. I have a P.O. box." Lily said quietly with a blush.

"You know Lily I think you might be a little paranoid. You should get out more." Kagome said with a smile. Then walked out with the kids.

"sigh."-Lily

After realizing they had to walk to Joes, because Lily only owns a motorcycle and Kagome has no car, Kagome found out that heels and long walks don't mix and vowed to torture her shoes till they admitted they were invented to bring pain. At which point many people on the side walk started walking further away from them. Which embarrassed Kagome, made the kids laugh, and pleased Lily because now the normies were further away.

So after arriving at Joes they proceeded in, Kagome with a mix of excitement and plots of shoe torture, the kids with awe at their first trip to a restaurant, and with Lily ecstatically pleased to find out Joes was a pizza joint.

"Excuse me." Kagome said to the waitress. "We are here for the Tashio co. meeting."

"Oh we have been expecting you. I was told only one though, but that could have been a mistake. I'll tell them you are here one sec hun." The waitress disappeared in the back for a moment then came back. "All set hun. They didn't realize you were bringing family with you."

She led them to a back room and opened the door. Lily went in first to check to make sure the room was safe. The Inu males looked up at this odd person standing in the door way. This was not what they were expecting of this ivy.  
>But as Touga got up to shake her hand a little squeal got there attention to this persons leg. There squeezing past her leg was a small brown haired girl.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled after getting past Lily and tackling said Inu.  
>Who was definitely surprised. Then in a rare act of affection hugged the girl to him. Lily then stepped aside for Kagome and Shippo to enter, but Yasha and Touga were so shocked by the rare show of affection that they didn't notice.<p>

"Aw I didn't think I would ever see this side of Sesshomaru. How cute." Kagome said tearing up and causing the remaining to Inus heads to snap in her direction.

"Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Touga said

Kagome was then pulled against Touga's chest in a hug as he proceeded to sniff her hair and what sounded oddly like purring coming from him. She blushed seven shades of red causing both Lily and Inuyasha to snicker at her embarrassment. Which unfortunately for Lily made the three male inus remember that she was there.

"So your our computer expert Ivy?" Touga said after releasing the red miko "And this was your 'emergency' situation." Toga asked getting closer to Lily.

"Please don't be to hard on her Touga she was doing me a favor." Kagome said with worry in her voice.

Touga just held up a hand to stop her and turned back to Lily. "Answer the question."

"Yes." Lily replied in her quiet voice catching the Inus slightly of guard.  
>They Were not expecting this female who took care of their miko to sound so quiet. Touga recovered the quickest and charged toward the small female. Pulling gasps from most of the room.(This Sesshomaru does not gasp) Lily stood shocked in one corner of the small room with no wear to run, but was caught off guard when instead of pain she felt herself rapped in a bear hug. She was literately pulled off the ground with the hug and Touga thanking her for taking such good care of his miko and the pups.<p>

Lily with having very little social interactions could do nothing but blush and wait for it to end. She also suddenly felt slightly bad for laughing at Kagome's embarrassment a few moments earlier. Talk about karma.

After a while Kagome eventually convinced Touga to put Lily down and proceeded to explain that Lily was a close friend and lived near by her shrine. At which point Inuyasha looked at Lily

"Wait I remember you. I used to hang out at your house while kagome was at School. Why are you wearing a duster?"

"She's shy." Kagome said taking some pity on Lily and trying to get the Inus to back off some. Which didn't work at all they were still intently staring at her. But luckily pizza saved the day and distracted the males off her. At least until Inuyasha remembered something.

"Hey." Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile "Wasn't your favorite food pepperoni pizza?" he said picking up said pizza and walking to her seat at the table.

"Yes." She said quietly looking up at him.

"Inuyasha leave her alone." Kagome said trying to not cause a scene and trying to ignore the fact that Touga wasn't noticing anything going on because he was to busy staring at her cleavage.

"Oh lighten up Kagome. I'm just trying to play with her. Lily doesn't mind. Do you Lily?" He said still holding the pizza just out of reach. What he was not expecting was Lily to tackle him to the ground to get the pizza from him. Which brought the attention of Touga and Sesshomaru to the now wrestling pair.

"Alright that's enough. We are in a restaurant act like adults." Touga snapped and made his way over to them. The two froze mid wrestle. Lily being on bottom had gravity work against her and her hood fell down. When Touga finally looked down at the pair staring up at him he was shocked to see two pairs of golden eyes looking guiltily up at him.

He leaned down and pulled the two 'pups' up by the back of their shirts.  
>Both gave slight yelp at being picked up in such manner. Touga circled around clueless pair. Looking at the same golden eyes and Lilys silver bangs and tips.<br>Then attempting to sniff the two he realized he couldn't smell the female.

"Why can't I smell you pup?" Touga said standing in front of the small female.

"M-my duster blocks my smell. I-it makes me feel safer." Lily said confused

"Take it off. I know you are not human and we will not harm you." Touga said trying to calm the uncomfortable female. He was slightly shocked when she looked to Inuyasha for support. It was only after Inuyasha nodded in agreement did she take off her duster.

Even though he new what he was gonna smell. It still surprised him and his sons. She was a female Inu. It was almost guaranteed that this was his daughter.  
>His sons twin.<p>

"You are an inu." Touga said still slightly stunned.

"Yeeaaaa." Lily said even more confused.

"Do you have a tattoo on your shoulder?" Touga asked looking at the female for any hint of a lie.

"I do. How did you know?" She said pulling her shirt to the side.

At this both brothers realized what was happening and approached the increasingly uncomfortable female. Instead of getting an answer she got three male inus circling her and sniffing her. As she was getting to the point of screaming I need an adult. She was pulled from the circle to stand behind a very irritated miko.

In response to the young female pack member being snatched away all three males let out a angry growl. Most people would pee there pants at this but oh not Kagome.

"DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME! SHE IS SCARED HALF TO DEATH!" With Kagome's anger also come a lot of miko energy being swirled around. Any other miko would have been killed but in the way of Kagomes wrath they all backed down.

"Sorry koi we got carried away. She is pack and our instincts want us to memorize her smell and aura." Touga said pulling back his beast from trying to play with the alpha female miko.

"What do you mean by she is pack exactly?" Asked Kagome fighting back a blush.

"She is my daughter and Inuyashas twin sister." Touga said with a smile that would get a little bigger every time Kagome started blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 yay! Insomniacs unite!  
>I Don't own Inuyasha :(<p>

"How is that possible? Inuyasha is like 1000 years old. Lily is only 21.  
>How can they be twins?" Kagome asked confused with Lily still using her as a shield.<p>

"Demons age different then humans. With how old she looks she would have to be at least a few hundred years old. She must have meant she is 21 in demon years not human years." Touga spoke calmly to the two irritated females.

"Is that true Lily? How old are you?" Kagome asked glancing back at the hiding female.

"No. I am 21...total years...my demon ability's didn't even appear till I about 16." Lily explained.

Touga looked confused for a moment. "That doesn't make sense...I think we need to speak to the mystic again. This is a more complex then i thought, but for now lets enjoy our meal and catch up."

So after coaxing Lily out from behind Kagome they all sat down to dinner. After an hour of talking and telling Kagome about their new company's and how demons kept themselves hidden from view of humans. Along with the children exclaiming about all the new experiences and coloring with Lily. It was only after this comment did the adult realize Lily was no were to be found.

"Were did she go?" Inuyasha questioned looking around.

"How did she get out without us noticing her?" Sesshomaru curiously asked.

"That girl has some skills." Touga stated with a hint of pride and worry "I'll take Kagome and the pups to the mansion. Why don't one of you see if you can get Lily to come. I have a feeling we over whelmed her, so all of us going to her home might not be the best idea."

"Which one of us do you want to get her?" Sesshomaru asked getting up.

"I don't care. You two choose. I'm sure Kagome can give you directions."  
>Touga explained while helping Kagome get the pups ready to go.<p>

"Yea here I will jot it down on this napkin for you. Once you find the shrine finding Lily's house is no problem." Kagome explained while writing. After giving the directions to them Kagome, Touga and th kids left Joes. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to go get her?"

"You are such a child sometimes." Sesshomaru stated while turning toward Inuyasha.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors...Dang it! How do you always win at this game Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked fuming.

"Because you always choose rock little brother." He replied walking from the room.

" #$%^&" -Inuyasha

*Skip to inuyasha arriving at Lily's house*

"Lily? Are you here? I am really starting to hate your duster." Inuyasha called after entering the house.

"I'm not home right now...please leave a message...beeeep"

"That was a horrible impression." Inuyasha said walking toward the voice.

He found her on her porch swing on the back porch. Sitting upside down oddly enough.

"How did you get upside down on a moving swing?"

"A lot of trial and error." Lily said calmly from the swing

"Is your forehead bleeding?" Inuyasha asked leaning closer.

"...maybe.."

"Sigh. Stay here ill get a towel." Inuyasha said walking back inside.

"No! Don't touch it." Lily suddenly exclaimed trying to jump up of the swing. She ended up in a lump on the floor under the swing instead.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked coming back with a towel.

"Because it'll hurt if you do it." She grumbled pouting.

This resulted in another wrestling match and a lot more scrapes and bruises for both sides before Lily gave in and let Inuyasha clean her now multiple wounds.

"So why did you ditch us earlier?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess it was just too much at once. I am used to being alone. Plus I kinda felt like a third wheel after everyone started talking. Sorry if I upset anyone." Lily explained quietly.

"Keh don't be sorry. We-They were just worried after you left. Pop wants you to come to the mansion to talk or something." Inuyasha muttered.

"A mansion? Like with maids and stuff?" Lily asked uncomfortably

"Yea?" Inuyasha answered confused.

"Nah I'm good." Lily stated

"Come on. It's not that bad. We don't have like a million servants waiting to do stuff for us. If you don't come you know eventually Pops will just drag you over there." Inuyasha assured her.

Lily just pouted stubbornly.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you. You wanna play Halo?"

This brought a smile back to her face. "I don't know last time I beat you you were upset for a week."

"I've had more practice sense then little sister." Inuyasha bragged puffing up.

This ended with a 5 hour gaming competition and a tired pouting Inuyasha heading home at 1 in the morning grumbling about snipers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ok here's the run down on Lily in case I wasn't clear on her.  
>Name: Lily<p>

Age:21

Height:5'3

Hobby's: Reading, Drawing, Video games, spying on the Normies, Cartoons

Problems: Social Anxiety and Paranoia

Background: Raised by a human couple. Orphaned at an early age. Never fit in.

I Don't own Inuyahsa or anything else i might reference.

* * *

><p>As they were driving to Touga's home Kagome couldn't help but worry about Lily. This was a lot to take in at once. Lily has been alone a long time. She has never even met other demons before Inuyasha. This would take some big adjustments.<p>

"Are you alright dear?" Touga asked Kagome quietly trying to not wake the sleeping children in the backseat of his pretty black Jaguar. (Poki-Chan: *drools*)

Kagome startled slightly blushing. "Oh I'm fine just worried about Lily I guess. She is a bit of a loner and not used to so much attention."

"May I ask what you know about her? I'm afraid we didn't get the chance to talk to her much."

"Yea I think you guys might have spooked her." Kagome said laughing slightly.  
>Not noticing the longing look her laugh brought to her companions face.<p>

"You have a beautiful laugh Kagome." Touga practically purred to her causing her to turn red again and quickly change the subject.

"W-well um I uh met Lily before the well closed. From what she has told me she was raised by a human couple who she thought were her parents, but they got in a car accident when she was 6 I think. After that she said she was passed threw orphanages. She was always quiet and shy so she didn't have any friends. Ignored a lot, she told me sometimes they forgot she was even there and wouldn't get meals." Kagome explained quietly turning to look at Touga.

She was startled to find him red eyed driving, his jaw clenched ' Maybe I should have waited till we weren't driving.' Kagome thought to herself.

Touga noticed his mikos distress and tried to calm himself. "Sorry my dear, I just don't like the idea of my child or any child being treated like that. As if they don't exists. It must have been very lonely for a child so young."

Kagome relaxed after seeing some of the red leave his eyes."Yea, I think that's one of the reasons Lily is so antisocial these days."

Kagome was knocked from her train of thought after realizing the car had come to stop. She looked forward and was struck by the tennis ball that appeared out of no were once again. "Ow!"

"Are you ok koi?" Touga asked her while trying to examine her head.

"Yea I'm ok just startled me I guess. Were did it go?" Kagome said confused looking around the car. Touga joined her search but they came up empty handed.

"Ohhh kaaayy its gone...I think we should get the pups inside." Touga said confusion and worry evident in his voice.

"Agreed." Kagome said swiftly opening her door only to realize she was still buckled as it pulled her back in with a yelp. "He he oops." Kagome said with a blush as she unbuckled trying to ignore Touga's chuckling.

After getting safely inside and Kagome marveling at the size of his home.  
>He led her to the children's rooms. She was amazed when they walked in to Rin's room and was in aw watching the once fierce warrior tenderly tucking in the girl while she still held Shippo. It was large and painted in pinks and purples. Toys every were waiting to be played with.<p>

Seeing the shock and aw in Kagome's eyes and thinking it was just the room he explained. "We have been waiting for you all for a long time Kagome. We never forgot you and wanted there to be rooms waiting for you all when we finally found you." Touga said softly while leading her next door to Shippo's room.

"Wow... That's so sweet of you guys...The kids will be so surprised when they wake up." Kagome said with gratitude and a giggle as she tucked Shippo into his bed. She looked up to see Touga watching her with soft eyes making her blush again.

"Come I still have to show you your room." He said with a smile as he took her hand leading her a few doors down.

Kagome was amazed when he led her into the room. It was beautiful. Gold and blues every were. A huge for post bed that looked soft as a cloud. A desk, dresser, TV, and more scattered around the room. off to the side were 2 doors.  
>She opened the first to reveal the biggest closet she had ever seen and the second door almost made her weep. It was a huge bathroom with jacuzzi tub.<p>

Kagome was so over whelmed she without thinking spun around and tackle hugged Touga to the floor. The fact that she knocked him to the floor showing he was surprised by her action as well.

"Oh Thank You! Thank You! Thank you! I love it so much." Kagome exclaimed excitedly hugging the shocked demon on the floor. His only respawns was to start laughing bringing Kagome's attention to his face and bring a swift blush.  
>'He looks really sexy when he laughs. Oh My Gosh I did not just think that! Bad Kagome Bad!' Kagome quickly jumped up of the laughing Touga apologizing quickly. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that! I just-" but she was stopped mid sentence by said demon putting his lips on hers in a soft kiss.<p>

It lasted a few moments before he slowly pulled away with a smile. "Its fine Koi. Enjoy your room, I'll see you in the morning." With one more swift peck he was gone leaving one red Kagome in his wake.

"Wow"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 woot!

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she isn't coming?" Touga asked rubbing his forehead.<p>

"I mean she said she isn't coming." Inuyasha said from the couch while working on his halo skills 'I Will Beat That Women!'

"Sigh. Did she say why she wants coming?" Touga asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Not really. She just seemed uncomfortable with coming here and us having servants." Inuyasha replied distractedly. 'I wonder if Lily plays online?'

Touga giving up on getting an information from his youngest son left the room and headed to the dining room were Kagome and the kids were playing. He stopped to enjoy the scene for a moment before entering. Kagome was chasing the pups around table claiming she was the veggie monster. The pups were running away screaming that she would never win.

'She will make a wonderful mother to our pups someday.' Touga thought to himself. 'Hopefully soon' his beast added with a perverted grin.

Ignoring but also agreeing with his beast he entered the room and snatched up the squealing pups. "Remember pups veggie monsters always travel in packs mwhahahaha!"

"AHHHHHH "- Shippo and Rin

After lunch he sat with Kagome in his office trying to think of ways to bond with his newly found pup. His beast didn't like that she was not near to protect or that she was uncomfortable with them.

"I just want to get to know her." He whined to the miko dramatically."Why doesn't she want to hang out with me!" He exclaimed with a river of dramatic tears. TT^TT

'Wow dramatic much' Kagome thought to herself. "Its not that she doesn't like you. She just isn't used to being around you guys or any demons. Or really anybody actually."

"That's It!" Touga exclaimed jumping up and effectively scaring the miko out of her seat. "We need a bonding time! I'll set it up right now! We have to take a trip to check on the Wolfs conservation forest anyway! Oh it will be like a family camping trip!" Touga ranted going threw papers quickly on his desk.

"Um maybe this isn't-" Kagome tried to interrupt

"It will be perfect! We will bond as a family! She will get to see how demons live and interact and I'll be there to protect her!" He gushed running from the room to make preparations.

"Oh God what have I done." Kagome said getting up.

Poki-Chan: Sorry about the short chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 yay!

Ok couldn't sleep last night so I am kinda out of it. Forgive me if I make any mistakes. Also I totally just realized I never said that Lily has matching ears like Inuyasha. Its why she had a bandana on her head in the first chapter.  
>My bad. Also I officially decided with Kouga so he will be showing up very soon.<br>:D

I Don't own Iuyasha.

* * *

><p>"So how long is this gonna take?" Iuyasha grumbled from his slumped over position on Lily's porch swing.<p>

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome were all currently watching two blurs race around the house. One yelling a No! every once in a while and the other usually yelling out a Please! or a Why do you run from me! followed by sobbing sounds.

"I'm not sure." Answered Kagome from her seat on a step. "Lily is really fast, so she can out run Touga. But Touga has the persistance and stamina to keep going after her. So this could take a long time."

After a confirming nod from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha let out a long whine and went inside to get snacks and soda. "If I have to sit threw this then she deserves me raiding her snacks." He grumbled.

*5 hours later*

Status:  
>Iuyasha- Asleep covered in gummy worms and marker drawings on his face<p>

Kagome- Looks like she is about to loose her lunch all over the porch from a mix of too much candy and watching Lily and Touga circle the house for 5 hours.

Sesshomaru- Looks fine but is scooting away from the green Kagome.

Touga finally stopped in front of the porch panting slightly and wiping his forehead of sweat. "My gosh that girl can run. I'm getting too old for this."

At this moment luck was on Touga's side though. Right after stating this he felt ram into his back and heard a thump. He turned around to see a very dizzy out of breath Lily on the ground. After running so long she didn't realize that her father had stopped running and plowed straight into him.

"Well..that solves this problem." Touga stated hoisting his dizzy daughter over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru will you wake your brother?" No one noticed the evil gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes as he walked inside the house. Touga worriedly approached Kagome. "Oh Kagome love you look green are you ok?" She nodded yes for a moment before it quickly turned into a no as she raced to the side of the porch and got sick.

Touga approached to rub her back when he heard a voice from his shoulder.  
>"Ugg..Dad...I think I'm gonna!" Touga wasted no time waiting for her to finish putting her down next to Kagome just in time for her to get sick too.<br>So there was the great Touga rubbing two females back. 'sigh. First time she calls me Dad and it's because she is getting sick. Well at least she said it.' He thought with a smile.

His smile vanished when from behind him he heard a very unmanly shriek and a splash. He whipped around to see his oldest son standing over a very wet, sticky, gummy worm, and marker covered Inuyasha. "HOLY FUCK THAT WAS COLD!  
>YOU SON OF-!" "Inuyasha! Sesshoamru! Get over here NOW!" Touga said steaming.<br>After the two wearily approached Touga smacked their heads together causing both yelp in pain. "It's the middle of the night and the girls are getting sick! Do you want someone to call the cops! Use your heads!"

Both men looked guiltily over at the females and mumbled quiet sorrys. Inuyasha went over to Lily to rub her back while Touga returned to Kagome.  
>Sesshomaru disapeared inside to get water for them.<p>

After 20 minutes, some mouth washing, and some gentle coaxing they had Lily a packed bag and everyone in the car ready to head out. After stopping to pick up the pups of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I like Candy Corn! And If you don't that just means there is more for me mwahahahaha!

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>"Ok so run this by me again. Were are we going?" Kagome said confused in the front seat next to Touga. They were all driving to this bonding place as Touga called it in a large SUV. Touga and Kagome up front much to the whining of Inuyasha. Sesshoamru, Lily, and Inuyasha crammed in the middle seats and Rin and Shippo happily playing in the very back with much room to spare.<p>

"Well we are going to the Northern Preservation. Some demons can't adapt well in the cities so we set up Preservation's here and there for demons to live safely away from most people. We check on them from time to time to make sure everything is running smoothly. The Northern Preservation is run by Kouga and his wolf tribe. We will be staying with them for a week or so."

Kagome's face lit up with a large smile. "Kouga's tribe is still around? That is wonderful! I can't wait to see him again."

She missed the look of jealousy crossing Touga's face and the snickers coming from the middle seat. "You seem very close to this wolf. I thought his claims to you being his women were false?" Touga said after a quick glare at his children.

"Oh they are false." Kagome said with a laugh. "He is just my friend. I've always told him I'm not interested in anything more then friendship." She also missed the sigh of relief coming from Touga, but this time she heard the snickers from the back seat. "Whats so funny?" She asked innocently glancing back.

Slight looks of panic crossed Lily and Inuyasha's face. Sesshomarus face how ever did not change at all. "U-um weee were laughing ..because...uuummm.. Sesshomaru told a funny joke!" Inuyasha blurted out. A look of are you an idiot now appeared on Lily's, Touga's, and Sesshomaru's face as they looked at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked skeptically at Sesshomaru. "You told a joke? I didn't know you even new any jokes. What was it?"

Only Touga saw the look of panic cross Sesshomarus eyes.'This Sesshomaru does not do jokes! I don't know any jokes!' Sesshomaru thought while shooting his brother a glare. Then he remembered a joke Rin had told him the other day and he let out a sigh. 'I'll never hear the end of this one.'

"What do get when you cross a bee and a ghost?" Sesshomaru asked kagome with a completely straight face making her slightly regret asking. "W-what?"

"Sigh...Boobies"

There was a good 30 seconds of complete silence before Touga, Inuyasha, Lily, and Kagome all started cracking up so hard that Touga had to pull the car over.

"Oh my god Sesshomaru!" Touga gasped laughing smacking the steering wheel. "It's not even the joke..*Gasp*.. Its the fact that you told it!"

After many gasps, laughs, and glares from Sesshomra they were once again on their way.

Poki-Chan: lol boobies *snorts*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! *Explosions! Fireworks!* Yay! Gummy Bears and Cookies for everyone! XD

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>"I'm boorreeeddd"<p>

"I have to pee"

"Are we there yet?"

"I'm thirstyyyy."

"My butt hurts."

"Inuyasha keeps poking me."

"SILENCE!" Touga hollered glaring at the three overgrown children in the middle seats. "I swear you three are worse then actual children. Yes we are almost there." Touga sighed glancing at the giggling Miko beside him. "There is the gate up ahead." He said pointing to a fence with many warning signs on it surrounding a heavily wooded forest.

"I don't see a gate." Kagome said leaning forward.

Touga chuckled. "We keep the gate itself hidden from view with a bit of magic.  
>That way you can only get in if you already know were it is. Helps keep humans and trouble makers out."<p>

As they approached the gate Touga slowed down the car and waved his hand, then drove straight threw the gate. This made both females tense up for a moment. Kagome giving a small shriek waking the children in the back. (Not sure how this woke them but not Touga yelling lol.)

Shippo sat up rubbing his eyes. " Are we there?" He asked with a yawn. Rin sat up beside him holding a small white dog stuffed animal close to her. A gift from Sesshomaru. "I have to potty."

"We are almost there pups. I promise." Touga said from the drivers seat.

A few minutes later he parked the car in front of a large cliff face and stepped out. "Here we are! Ah smell that air." As the boys got out Kagome met Lily's eyes still in the car. Both sharing a similar thought. 'We are staying in a cave with a bunch of other wolves?' Kagome thinking back to her last time in Kouga's cave when she had been kidnapped and thrown on a pile of firs and Lily remembering Kagome's story.

As Kagome pulled Rin and Shippo out of the back seat with Lily loitering near by hoping to delay being stuck in small area with strangers. Touga and the boys approached the cave. They didn't even make it half way when a whirl wind came rushing out to meet them. A few other wolves trailing out after wishing to see the new visitors.

"Lord Touga, Lord Sesshomaru, Mutt, about time you got here. I've been expecting you all day." Kouga said in his usual playful attitude.

"Sorry we were running late we had to pick up a few extra passengers." Touga said with a grin pointing to the approaching Kagome and Children.

"Kagome!" Kouga cheered running to the miko and wrapping her in a hug.  
>"It's so good to see you and you brought the pups!" He exclaimed switching his hug to Rin and Shippo.<p>

"Hi Kouga." Shippo giggled.

"Hello Mr. Kouga." Rin giggled with a smile and a returned hug.

*Mean while hiding behind the SUV*

Lily was in her raggy duster hoping to avoid being noticed when she felt a tug at her coat. She glanced down to see a group of small wolf children staring up at her with puppy eyes.

"Hello!" The one who pulled on her coat said happily.

"Hello little pups." Lily said with a smile

"Will you play with us?" Another asked all with extreme puppy eyes forcing Lily into not being able to turn them down.

"Sure?"

*Back to Kouga and the others*

"So Kouga how have you been doing?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Kouga was about to answer when all of them heard a high thump followed by a high pitch squeal and hysterical laughter coming from the other side of the SUV.  
>Kouga was the first around the car and stopped stunned at the view before him.<br>There on the ground was a dark haired female with ears like the mutts covered form head to toe in the pups of his wolf pack.

"Haha wait hahaha you win ha SOS hahahaha some one call Batman! hahaha" Lily giggled from under the pile of pups.

By this time the whole group and a few of the wolf pack had rushed over to see the commotion and most were now laughing at the poor girls predicament.

Touga approached Kouga. " And this would be our last passenger I wanted you to meet. My daughter Lily." He chuckled as he patted kouga shoulder.

Kouga was a little shocked to say the least but hid it well and approached the trapped female. He reached threw the mass of squirming pups and grabbed Lily around the waist pulling her to his chest much to the disappointment of the pups and not noticing the blush on Lily's face.

"Awww."

"Don't whine." Kouga said with a stern voice. " Lady Lily has to talk to the adults. Why don't you go show Shippo and Rin the play area. I expect you on your best behavior." After the pups rushed of with a giggling Rin and Shippo,  
>Kouga set down the female that he realized he was still holding.<p>

"*Cough* Sorry about that." Kouga said with a slight blush. Much to the amusement of the group still watching. Made clear by the laughter that came from them.

Poki-Chan: Aww don't you just love the immense awkwardness when to people first meet. =3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Sorry about the delay. I'm having some issues with my muse.

(Earlier this week)  
>Poki-Chan: Alright I need some action.<br>Muse: No prob (Slouching in a near by chair)  
>Poki-Chan: And now some humor to keep it light.<br>Muse: Psshhh please easy peasy

Poki-Chan: Now finally we need some romance.  
>Muse: ...<br>Poki-Chan: Muse? *Turns around*  
>Muse: *gone*<br>Poki-Chan: GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway back to our story. *Looks over at Muse tied to a chair*

I Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you had a daughter" Kouga stated as they walked over to his cave.<p>

"Yea we kinda just found her." Touga said with a sweat drop rubbing his head.

"Found her?" Kouga asked confused

"I'll explain later."

"Oooh kay. Anyway we have dinner started and I plan to throw a feast in celebration of your visit tonight." Kouga said with a grin "We haven't had a good party in years anyway."

"You don't have to throw a feast because we are here. We come every year."  
>Touga said with a chuckle.<p>

"Yea I'm just using you as an excuse. The wolfs have been working hard lately and deserve a party tonight. I'll show you to your rooms so you can get ready and take your stuff in." Kouga stopped in thought for a moment his brow furrowed. "But I was only expecting three... I guess some of you will have to share then. That okay?"

"Oh that's fine. Kagome can bunk with me. *Que Kagome blush and raised eyebrow from Kouga*, Sesshomaru was planning on keeping Rin in his room anyway, Shppo can stay with Inuyasha *Que small whine from both*." At this point Touga looked over at Lily following at the back of the group. "I'm just not sure about Lily.."

"She can stay with me." Kouga said quickly before a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "*Cough* I mean I have the biggest room anyway, there is more then enough room to share."

Touga raised an eyebrow a knowing grin covering his face at Kouga's blush. "Of course, I see, well let us settle in before the feast then shall we."  
>Glancing back at Lily to see her hiding a red face with her hood.<p>

Kouga quickly led them into the cave and much to Kagome's and Lily's shock the inside looked nothing like the old den Kagome had seen. It almost looked like the interior of a castle. Stone walls, wooden doors, there was even art and decorations.

Kouga seeing the confusion on Kagome's face explained with a laugh. "We decided an upgrade was necessary a few centenary's ago. The pack realized a little privacy would be nice for a change. So we built homes with doors into the mountain. There are still common rooms so we can still be together though. We have a dinning room for large meals every week, a game room, a library, and three living rooms with couches and tv's." Kouga stated proudly pointing out a few here and there.

"Wow impressive. I still remember you throwing me on a pile of furs with a pile of bones near by." Kagome said in slight awe at the difference.

"Yea sorry about that. I was a little hot headed back then." Kouga apologized with a sweat drop.

After leading The others to there different 'rooms' as Kouga called them.  
>Witch were actually full size apartments. It was just Kouga leading a silent Lily to his room.<p>

"I never did introduce myself did I?" Kouga said stopping in the hallway turning to face the shy female following him. "I'm Kouga, leader of the west wolf tribe. Welcome to our home." He said with a bow and a charming smile intentionally trying to turn on all his charm.

Lily was shocked silent for a moment before offering her hand to the wolf before her. "I-i'm Lily, c-computer software designer, book r-reader, gamer, and all around pretty n-nerdy." Lily said with a smile trying to lighten the mood and her nerves.

She was rewarded with her efforts when Kouga threw his head back in a laugh that echoed threw the hole cave. Lily would usually be worried about more people coming to see the noise but all she could think was 'Wow he looks cute when he laughs.'

After calming down some Kouga said, "We'll while I am surprised one of Touga's pups is so smart, I have to say that if all smart nerdy girls are like you they must be true treasures and should be put on magazines instead of those too skinny models on them now a days." Satisfied with the tomato faced female before him he kissed the hand that was still held out for him to shake and not releasing her hand continued to his room.

One silent walk down a long hall later he opened a door to reveal a large room with navy blue furniture, wood furniture, and large tv that looked like it was rarely used.

"Welcome to my home Lily." Kouga said pulling her forward into the large room.  
>Lily was unsure what to do. She felt odd in someone elses home that she just met. Kouga seeing her indecision pulled her to a near by door. Opening it revealed a bedroom with a large bed covered in fur pelts and a few dressers.<p>

"You can put your things in here. I have to go help arrange for tonight but I will send someone in an hour to come escort you back out side. Make your self at home pretty Lily." Kouga said giving another peck to her hand and walking toward the door but was stopped by Lily's small voice.

"Who's room is this?"

"Ours" Kouga said with a wide grin leaving the stunned female behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sorry if Kouga is being a little OOC. :)

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>The Party was in full swing. It was a sight to see indeed. Outside the cave the wolves had a huge bonfire burning. There was a table with many covered dishes.<br>The music was like nothing they had heard before. It had its own wild feel to it that just seemed to fit the wolves and most were up dancing around the bonfire. The howling made you shiver at the beautiful sounds.

Touga had convinced Kogome to dance and they were happily laughing and dancing with the wolves. Rin and Shippo had joined in to and seemed to be enjoying the party greatly. Sesshomaru was in a conversation with an older male wolf. Inuyahsa oddly enough was seen blushing near the tree line talking with a giggly Ayame. Who had given up chasing Kouga a few century's ago and seemed to have set her eyes on a new prize. Lily on the other hand was hiding in a near by tree. She was enjoying the show, but was content to stay an observer. Especially after her new blossomed batch of nervousness thanks to a certain pack leader. At the moment she was happy to watch the dancing and listen to the music. She had always loved music. It always made her feel calmer and touched a part of her few others had ever got close to.

Lily was brought out of her relaxed pose in the tree by a pair of wolves rushing toward her tree. One had a white Mohawk and the other grey hair with a black stripe in the center.

"I'll get you for that Hakkaku! That was so embarrassing! I can't beleive you did that!" Ginta yelled chasing Hakkaku around her tree.

"Ha! You gotta catch me first!" Hakkaku yelled back as he started scaling the tree.

"Oh come on you know i can't climb as fast as you!" Ginta exclaimed grabbing a branch.

"Duh, that's the poi-" He stopped mid sentence as he climbed on to a higher branch and came face to face with Lily almost loosing his grip and let out a yelp.  
>"Hey you ok-oh." Ginta asked worriedly until he scaled a near by branch.<br>"Hi aren't you Touga's daughter?" Ginta asked not noticing Hakkaku awkwardly trying to back away from Lily's face.

"Um yea I-i'm Lily." She answered quietly.

"Sorry about that I didn't know anyone was up here." Hakkaku said rubbing his head as he got adjusted on his branch.

"Why are you up here anyway Lily?" Ginta asked leaning on Hakkaku's shoulder.

Lily opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a loud CRACK and she watched as both males eyes widened as the branch under them broke. Lily acting on instinct reached out to grab them but was instead pulled with them as they fell landing on the ground with a loud thump. All three tangled together at the base of the tree groaning.

Kouga hearing the noise rushed over to see the damage and seeing his pack mates started to laugh. "What have I told you two about climbing the trees you usually end up on the gr-." He stopped when he realized that tangled in with the mass of wolf was a familiar duster and rushed to help pull her from the bottom of the pile.  
>"Lily are you ok?" Kouga asked the embarrassed canine as he pulled her up and began to sniff her and circle her looking for wounds. Which made Lily even more uncomfortable and made Kouga realize he couldn't see wounds threw a large duster. He turned to his brothers who were pulling them selves up.<p>

'What happened? Lily could have been hurt. What were you doing?" Kouga said sternly to the surprised wolves.

"Sorry Kouga we were just playing." Ginta said quietly

"Yea we were just climbing when the branch broke." Hakkaku said scratching his neck.

"Then when we were falling Lily tried to save us." Ginta said looking gratefully at Lily.

Kouga looked startled over at Lily. "You tried to save them from falling?"

"Well yea. I mean I couldn't just let them fall." Lily replied walking back towards the tree. She was stopped when Kouga grabbed her by the waist lifting her over his shoulder.

"No you don't its time for the feast and this time I know were you are so you can't hide away." Kouga said with a grin carrying the blushing female to the feast table. Ginta and Hakkaku following behind quietly apologizing to the glaring female on Kouga's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

Totally gotta thank xXallegedangelXx for the review! Made my night. You so deserve a cookie!

I Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>It is quiet in Kouga's home but laughter and footstep are approaching. The door opens revealing a strange sight. Kouga and Lily are laughing together but seem to be pulling things out of their hair and clothes. Kouga pulls a glob of mashed potato from his hair. Lily seems to be trying to pull noodles out of her hair and shirt. What happened you ask?<p>

*Flashback Time!*

The whole pack was sitting at the long table, along with Touga and his pack.  
>The bonfire still burning near by. It was a happy fight free dinner..until.<p>

"Dear little brother must you eat with so little table manners or did you just never bother to learn them." Sesshomaru taunted Inuyasha an eyebrow raised as he took in the sight of his brother shoveling foot into his mouth.

"My table manners are fine bastard!." Inuyahsa replied turning slightly red.

"Oh I beg to disagree on both counts. You are displaying horrible eating habits in front of our allies (these allies being wolves are mostly eating like his brother anyway but you know fluffy) and it is not I who is the bastard little brother." Sesshomaru quickly answered back to his increasingly red brother.

"...!"

"No come back brother?" Sess said with a smirk.

He was mildly surprised when instead of yelling Inuyasha picked up his entire plate and tossed the contents at him. He ducked out of the way and was about to say something about the hanyous aim when he heard a splat behind him. He turned to see a shocked Kouga leaning toward a very giggly Lily. Who seemed to think the potatoes running down Kouga's face were very funny. Kouga turned toward the two Inu brothers with a slight glare. Both had the same answer for him.

"HE DID IT!" both pointing toward the other.

Kouga picked up the two plates closest to him (Jello and some kind of casserole) and launched it at the brothers. Both of which managed to duck and the food smack into Touga and Kagome. Which of course made them pick up plates and throw towards the brothers and Kouga. Touga managed to cover both his sons in corn and peas but Kagome's noodles went past Kouga and hit Lily. At this point the feast exploded with people throwing food at each other. The food fight lasted about an hour. Apparently canine males don't like to lose, so no one wanted to give up and go inside. It was eventually the females that called the game to be over... or else.

*Back to the present!*

"Wow that got out of hand quick." Kouga said with a loud laugh.

Lily giggled "I've never been in a f-food fight before." Still pulling noodles.

"Well I guess you never know whats gonna happen at my party's." Kouga laughed pulling a noodle out of Lily's hair. "We should probably take a shower." He said eating said noodle.

"EWww did you just eat a noodle out of my hair?" Lily squealed.

Kouga just got a big grin. "Yea I did and I must say you add wonderful flavor to it." Kouga chuckled at Lily's grossed out face. An evil smile spreading on his face. " I must have more!" He hollered charging at Lily.

Lily dashed out of reach and Kouga began chasing her around his living room.  
>He was laughing like a maniac and Lily was squealing and shrieking while laughing.<p>

Kouga had almost caught her when she ran into his bedroom locking the door.

"I'm taking the first shower" Lily said laughing from the other side.

"Aw I hoped we would shower together." Kouga said with a pout.

He received no reply but he was positive she was blushing as he heard her walk to the bathroom.

He had a realization and he walked into his kitchen to grab a drink. He hadn't caught Lily. He almost had but still it hadn't been right away. No one had been able to out run him in the last 500 years or more. Lily had kept the same speed. Sure they were in his home so there was no way to tell for sure how fast she was. Maybe he should challenge her to a foot race tomorrow?

He was knocked out of thought by a soft hand touching his arm. Spinning toward the person he realized was lily in pajamas with a batman logo on them and her hair on her head with a towel around it.

"Y-you ok Kouga?" Lily asked concerned.

Kouga felt a warmth in his chest. Not only was she worried about him this was the first time he had heard her use his name. He had to say his name sounded good on her lips. A smirk appearing on his face.  
>"I'm fine love, just deep in thought." Kouga said with a smile that widened when Lily blushed at his pet name.<p>

"U-um t-the shower is f-free." Lily mumbled as she pulled her hair from the towel. She was surprised when Kouga took the towel from her, kissed her cheek and sauntered off to the bathroom. She didn't see him sniff her sent on the towel and set it off to the side before he showered. She didn't know that he liked the way she looked with her wet hair down and had to leave before he lost control or that he had to take a cold shower that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14!

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>After spending almost an hour in the shower trying to get rid of his problem, Kouga finally came out of the bathroom. He was surprised his Lily was not in his bed sleeping. He told her he didn't mind sharing the bed with her. Why wouldn't she be in bed? His pack frequently shared beds when room was limited.<p>

He wondered in to the living room sniffing for his female. Yes his female. He had decided he liked this shy inu. She was pretty, the pups in the pack loved her, and she had tried to save his pack brothers from hurting themselves.

Following Lily's scent lead him to his couch. Leaning over the back of the couch he intended to ask why she was laying on his couch when his bed was a lot more comfy, but was stopped before the words could form in his mouth. His Lily was fast asleep on his couch and for the first time without her hiding her face from him under her hood Kouga got a good look at Lily. He was awestruck. He had to take back what he said earlier. She wasn't pretty.

"..Beautiful..." Kouga murmured in awe.

Walking around to the front of the couch he knelt down and as softly as he could picked up his sleeping female. Lily let out a soft whine but did not wake, much to Kouga's relief. After spending some time with Kogome in the past he realized a lot of females don't like being randomly picked up and carried off. He swore he could still feel that sting on his cheek.

After very carefully laying Lily in his bed he crawled in the bed next to her. He pulled her closer to him so that she was warmed and protected. Kouga and his beast were happy. They were warm and had their female close and protected. Kouga was about to fall into a nice deep sleep when he felt something move against his inner thigh, very close to some important equipment, jerking him awake. Pulling down the fur he had pulled over them he looked down between them and was surprised when he found what had touched him.

Lily had a tail! A long poofy brown and silver tail! Kouga was confused for a moment. None of the other Inu family had tails. He was pretty sure he would have noticed. For a moment he was tempted to go to inuyasha's room to ask him if he had a tail, but decided that that question in the middle of the night might be kinda creepy and odd.

After another moment of consideration he decided she probably got it from her mother's side. Thinking back he realized Lily always wore a long duster which would easily cover her poofy appendage. That would explain why he had never noticed. He reached out with out thinking to touch it to make sure it was real and was startled when Lily let out a whine of pleasure in her sleep.

Kouga stiffly watched Lily to make sure she wasn't waking and after a few moments he relaxed. Looking down at her tail and the body part it was attached to and thinking back to the wonderful noise she had made, he decided he definitely liked Lily having a tail.

But now his 'problem' had returned. Getting up with a sigh Kouga trudged back to his bathroom for another long shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Just want to thank Gaaralover204 for the review 3! Cookies for all!

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Lily woke alone and confused in a strange bed with a smell that wasn't her own. After a few moments of sniffing and looking around she remembered she was in Kouga's home, but she thought she fell asleep on the couch. Did Kouga move her? He must have. Did that mean they slept together in the same bed?! Lily face rapidly growing red.<p>

A quick sniff to her pajamas confirmed it. She could smell Kouga on her clothes. Deciding not to dwell on it she got up and changed in to her clothes and duster. Grabbing a granola bar from her bag she headed out in to the caves.

She wondered were Kouga had gone and why him getting in and out of bed hadn't woke her. Lily had always been a very light sleeper and frequently had issues with insomnia from her anxiety and paranoia. She was surprised to realize she had slept heavily that whole night. She hadn't had a full nights sleep since she was 6. Why had she slept so well?

She was knocked out of her confusing thoughts by two small objects attaching themselves to her leg. She looked down to see Rin and Shippo attached to each leg. She was surprised to see Rin almost in tears and Shippo looking like he wanted to beat someone.

Lily quickly knelt down before them and pulled them to her. "What's wrong?" She asked them seriously. No quiver in her voice this time, a hint of anger could be seen flash in her eyes. 'Who dared upset her packs pups!'

They both answered at the same time Rin sobbing and crying while Shippo was almost yelling."Hold on hold on calm down. I can't understand. Now one at a time this time. Shippo calmly as you can tell me what happened."

"That women hurt our new friend. She hit her and called her bad names and wouldn't give her breakfast! Then she locked her in a closet and we can't get the door open!" Shippo yells quickly turned to tears as he told the story.

Lily shocked and angry looked to Rin who nodded in agreement, tears streaming down her face too. She looked back to Shippo. "Take me to the closet!"

After the two ran off, Lily following she asked her second question. "Who was the women who you said did this?" She asked calmly trying to keep the rage from her voice.

"It was the mean lady who is supposed to watch the pups when all the parents are busy. She is supposed to give us all lunch and breakfast too, but she never gives our friend either meal and when its time to go play she doesn't let her go outside." Shippo said anger building in his voice again.

Lily was beyond angry now. How could the pack let such a women treat a pack pup like this! How could Kouga let this go on! Well she was gonna find out!

As the pups led her to a secluded part of the cave, she saw a closet up ahead.  
>She could already hear the whimpers coming from within and rushed ahead. Reaching for the nob she was not surprised to find it locked. With a quick jerk of her hand she broke the door open and went inside. Her instincts screaming at her to get to the pup in pain.<p>

She quickly found the little girl in the corner. She was filthy and far too small. How had no one noticed this! She quickly picked up the pup causing it to flinch. It was then she noticed the bruises. They were every were on the poor girl.

Lily felt her blood boil. This would be taken care of immediately! But first she needed to calm the pup. Lily sat down in the closet calling the other pups in and following her instincts began to purr trying to comfort the pup.

After a few minutes of Lily's purring and Shippo and Rin telling their friend that everything was ok. She felt the pup fall asleep in her arms.

Standing up Lily grabbed a towel of a shelf in the closet and began her search for either Kouga or her father. The pups following behind her eager to see their friend safe.

Heading outside she found her Father, Kagome and Kouga talking near the fire pit. Touga was the first to see his daughter and feel the angry aura she was giving off and swiftly approached.

"What is wrong Lily?" Touga asked worriedly.

"This is." Lily said her eyes flashing red, showing her father the state of the poor child in her arms.

"Oh my god! What happened." Touga asked. His own eyes flashing.

After a quick recap from Lily and the two pups by her feet Touga turned red eyed to Kouga.

"What is the meaning of this Kouga? Is this how you allow your pack to treat your pups!" Touga asked angrily but trying to hold his rage from his long time ally. "Please tell me you had no knowledge of this!"

Kouga and Kogome were surprised by the out burst and rushed over to see what he was speaking of. When Kagome saw the state of the poor pup she burst into tears and began trying to heal the wounds littering her body. Kouga looked stunned, then he too began to see red.

" I had no knowledge of this. I would never allow the treatment of a pup this way. What happened? Were did you find her? She is one of our orphans, she should have been getting taken care of from the pup sitter female."

Kouga was quickly filled in on what had been going on and to say he was angry would be an understatement. This female had been torturing this pup for who knows how long. Not allowing the pup out so play kept the pup away from pack eyes, so no one would know of this treatment. The pup being an orphan meant no parents would realize the treatment either. The female always told them of a sickly pup that could not come to their pack dinners that she claimed she was taking care of and was always worried about. No one had seen this pup in almost a year. No one had considered one of their pack could be so cruel and Kouga was determined that this never happened again.

A long almost ear shattering howl broke from Kouga and soon the entire pack was scrambling outside. They waited nervously all seeing the anger rolling of the three powerful demons in front of the pack and the deep sadness from their sister miko.

Before Kouga could speak Kagome approached him and whispered softly and sadly.  
>"The bruises and wounds aren't healing. Who ever did this has been poisoning her too so she won't heal right. Touga and I will have to go search for the right herbs to remove the poison." The three demons near her were furious.<br>What kind of monster had been hidden in the pack for so long.

Kouga turned toward his pack. "We have been betrayed by one of our own! One of our pups has been severely hurt and poisoned by someone we put trust in! Bring the pup care female forward!" There were growls of anger and gasps of shock and worry as two males pulled forward a struggling wolf female.

"That little monster is a liar! I did nothing! She is always lying!" The female screamed at Kouga trying to look hurt.

Kouga looked about to slaughter the female. "The pup is unconscious and covered in wounds! Not only was it two other pups that came forward, I can smell you all over the injured pup. If you haven't done this to her why was she found locked on a closet in the unused wing of the cave."

The female looked shocked and was trying to find an excuse when Kouga turned to Lily who was still holding the pup close, her eyes bright red. "Lily bring the pup forward so the pack may see all that this female has done to one of our own pups. Let them see what this female is capable of doing to one of our children."  
>Lily came forward holding the pup close. She stood in front of Kouga and carefully removed the towel from the small child in her arms. Gasps of horror and outrage filled the pack. Soon the entire pack was in an uproar. She hurt one of the pack pups. Who knows how many she has been hurting with out some one finding out.<p>

After a long discussion with the other pups and the elders of the pack it was decided she would be exiled for her crime, but if she was ever caught around the pack again she would be killed with out mercy.

The female ran off, fearful and angry. Claiming that the pup deserved everything she had done. That she was keeping the pack strong. She disappeared in the woods before and of the pack could change their minds at not killing her.

A discussion of the new pup care wolf was discussed. They eventually decided on two young friendly female wolfs in hopes this would not happen again.

When one came to take the pup from Lily she received a long deadly growl that stopped her in her spot. The female looking over at Kouga for assistance. Kouga carefully approached Lily and was surprised she did not growl at him also.

"Lily?" Kouga asked carefully touching her shoulder. Kouga was surprised when Lily softly replied in a growling voice.

"Mine. Pup Hurt." Kouga looked at Lily seeing her eyes still deep red.

Lily's beast was still in control and it was not letting the pup go anytime soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!  
>Don't worry I plan on the wolf female getting some much deserved karma ;)<p>

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Kouga turned toward the shocked wolf female who was waiting for the pup still in held protectively in Lily's grasp.<p>

"Leave us. See to the other pup's for now. Lily and I will keep an eye on this one."

She nodded quickly, heading back to the den. If the pack leader and his female wanted the orphan pup who was she to argue.

Kouga turned soften eyes to Lily who seemed much less tense now that the other wolves had gone inside. Her mothering instincts were indeed very strong and Kouga had to admit he found this very pleasing.

Kagome approached him placing a hand on his arm breaking him out of his thoughts. "Touga and I are going to go look for the herbs we need. It might be a few hours. Will you keep an eye on Lily and the pup."

"Of course I was planning on it anyway, but why do I need to keep an eye on Lily also?" Kouga asked turning toward Kagome curiously.

"Lily is wonderful with children, so we am not worried about her hurting the child. We more worried about her hurting someone else. Lily has never lost control of her beast before. Touga and I are not sure how long it will take her to retake control." Kagome replied calmly. Touga nodding in agreement with a worried gaze going over to his daughter.

Kouga nodded to the pair assuring them he would keep them safe and off they went into the forest. Kouga turned back towards Lily approaching her slowly.

"Lily?" Kouga asked as he got next to her and she had yet to look up at him.

She looked up at him for a moment before surprising him by leaning up and nuzzling his neck for a moment before backing up and smiling at him. Her eyes still bright red her beast spoke to him calmly.

"Calm mate." Lily's beast did not see Kouga's eyes grow wide at this. She was looking at the pup in her arms again. "Pup needs bath." And with that she walked off toward the cave.

Kouga snapping out of his shocked daze quickly ran after his female. A large grin covering his face.

After arriving at his personal cave Lily walked over to her bag pulling out a shirt, before walking back over to the still grinning Kouga.

"I bathe pup." Lily's beast said smiling up at him. "Mate make food?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Kouga could do nothing but nod at her as she walked to the bathroom. She had called him her mate again! He almost danced into the kitchen to make food for his mate and the pup.

Meanwhile in the bathroom

Lily's beast turned toward the large jacuzzi tub filling it and carefully testing the water was not too hot before turning to the pup in her arms.

"Pup. Wake up pup." Lily's beast coaxed gently.

The pups eyes fluttered open looking confused before settling on Lily's face and starting to shake in fear at the red eyes of the female holding her.

At the smell of salt beginning in the air the beast released power over to Lily hoping to calm the child.

Lily although slightly confused as to how she got to Kouga's bathroom immediately began to purr and rock the child. After the pup was calm Lily sat on the floor near the tub setting the child in front of her.

"My name is Lily. Can you tell me your name?" She asked slowly to the pup in front of her, her usually soft voice effectively calming the pup even more.

The pup instantly feeling a calming happy feeling from this female that reminded her of her own mother so long ago was happy to reply.

"I'm Penny" The little girl answered with a huge grin.

"Hello penny. I like your name. Can you tell me how old you are?" Lily asked happy to know her pups name and that even though she had been threw so much she was still able to smile and not hide away.

"I'm this many!" Penny said holding out 3 fingers happy to show her knowledge to this nice lady.

"Wow very good penny. It's time for your bath before I get you some dinner. Does that sound good?" Lily asked happily trying not to show how worried she was about how small Penny was. 'If I ever find that women she won't have to worry about the pack killing her.'

"I like baths! I haven't had one on soo long." Penny said excitedly going toward the tub near by and attempting to just climb in.

Lily laughed snatching the giggling pup up in her arms. "You can't take your bath in your clothes silly. You gotta get undressed first." Lily said as she helped the giggly little girl undress from her tattered dirty clothes.

Once Lily had Penny in the bath she began washing her and trying to untangle the poor girls hair. It was looking like she would have to cut most of it off. It was just to much tangle. She was happy to find that Penny was happy to sit patiently during this and talk about all the things she liked to do while she was locked in her room. Apparently Penny had found a stash of books in her room and had been teaching her self to read.

Lily was shocked. A pup so young knowing how to read was very rare.

"I had to hide my books though. She doesn't like me having things. You won't tell her will you?!" Penny asked for the first time since waking up becoming upset.

Lily pulled the pup closer to her and began purring again. "No pup I won't tell her anything about you. You won't have to be near her anymore. You are going to stay with me now."

"Really?" Penny asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Really really." Lily answered with a bright smile. Penny lunged at her crying with happiness. Soaking Lily's clothes threw instantly.

Lily laughed after she finally let go. "Well now it looks like we both need to change clothes." Causing Penny to laugh.

After her bath Lily got Penny in her shirt and went to get her own change of clothes they headed into the living room. Penny holding her hand tightly. They could smell food as soon as the entered. Lily could already hear little Penny's stomach rumbling.

Heading into the kitchen Lily was surprised to find Kouga setting the table and a roast sitting on the center of the table. She had no idea Kouga even new how to cook.

Kouga hearing them come in looked at Lily with a large smile. "Hello love."

Content that Lily was fully back in control at seeing the blush run across her checks. He looked down at the pup hiding behind his soon to be mates legs. Walking over he squatted next to the girl and gave her a grin that made a smile cross the girls face.

"Hello Penny. Are you feeling better?" Kouga asked his grin never leaving his face even as he looked the bruised girl over.

"I feel much better now Kouga-Sama. Thank you." Penny replied with a bow. This caused Kouga to burst out laughing.

"You are a very polite little thing aren't you. You can call me Kouga." Kouga said still chuckling. His only reply was Penny's stomach protesting about lack of food and a small blush crossing the girls face.

"Well I believe that means its dinner time then isn't it." Kouga said taking the pups hand in one hand and Lily's in the other and pulling them to the table.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hello readers :) gonna be bringing in some bad guys soon. Hopefully next chapter. It's taking a little longer because I am borrowing my bad guys from my husband. I don't want to make them too ooc so I have to wait till he has time off work to sit down with me.

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Dinner was surprisingly very well. It was delicious and Kouga spent most of it talking to Penny making her laugh. It hit a spot in Lily that she didn't want to think about to much to see him taking such good care of her new pup.<p>

Looking at her pup smiling and having a good time made her happy. Looking her pup over she was glad to see that she looked a lot better even though her wounds hadn't healed up yet. She still needed to cut her hair too.

"K-kouga?"

"Yes love" Kouga said turning his attention from the pup in front of him to his mate to be. Lily blushed heavily.

"D-do you have a pair of s-scissors I can use to cut Penny's hair." Lily asked getting up and walking over to the girl, moving her hair to show Kouga the damage. "I c-cant get all the knots out. I-i'll have to just cut it."

"I think I do some were around her." Kouga said looking thoughtful for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen. After a few minutes the girls heard a "Ah-ha!" and Kouga reappeared with a pair of scissors in one hand and a comb in the other.

Seeing Lily's slight confusion he explained. "I keep the two together. I get a lot of wolves who come back with things stuck in their hair and fur. Hakkaku got bubblegum in his Mohawk last year, I swear he was gonna cry when we had to cut it." Kouga said with a chuckle and a giggle from Penny.

Lily laughed and took the objects from him. Pulling Penny and her chair from the table and in to the kitchen she leaned close to the girl before starting.

"All right pup I need you to stay still for me ok?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Ok Lily-mama!" Hearing what slipped out of her mouth the girl quickly covered her mouth and looked guiltily at Lily and Kouga.

Lily was shocked for a moment her wide eyes looking at Kouga before they softened. 'You can call me that if you want Penny. You won't get in trouble."

Penny looked up surprised at Lily before looking at Kouga for permission of some sort or for them to start laughing at her like the other female would have, but no laughing came all she got was a smile from both.

"Does this mean I can call Kouga-sama Papa." Penny asked looking up at the two with a big smile not noticing the huge blush coating lily's cheeks or that Kouga smile got even bigger. 'The pup thinks we are a mates already' Kouga's beast said happily.

"Of course you can pup. I'll be your Papa and Lily can be your Mama." Kouga said approaching the females and pulling them into a hug. Happy to see that Penny looked ecstatic and Lily looked so red he thought she would pass out.

Lily on the other hand was fighting back the blackness starting to cloud her vision. The blackness became worse when all of the sudden she saw Kouga's face approaching hers with a look she couldn't place in his eyes. The last thing Lily remembered was the soft touch of Kouga's lips on hers and seeing his big blue eyes right in front of hers filled with a unrecognized emotion.

Kouga was surprised when Lily went limp in his arms.'Maybe I moved a little too fast?' Kouga thought to himself. 'You think?' His beast answered with a growl.

"Is Mama ok?" Penny asked looking up at her new Papa.

"Yea she is just..tired. Yes tired. I'll put her to bed and then I'll help you with your hair. How's that sound princess?" Kouga asked walking toward his bedroom. His only answer was a big smile from the pup following him.

* * *

><p>Lily awoke a few hours later warm and unable to move. Looking to one side of her she saw Kouga with his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to him.<br>Looking down in front of her she saw her pup snuggled into her stomach. Her hair was short and very uneven. 'Guess Kouga had some problems with the knots too.' Lily thought with a smile holding back a chuckle.

Looking closer at her pup she noticed something else too. Her pup had ears similar to hers and Inuyasha's on her head and a pink line of hair going from her forehead to the back of her neck. She couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable the girl must have been with her ears squished in her hair like that.

'Why does she look so different from the other pups though?' Lily wondered sniffing her pup carefully.

There it was! A different smell. Penny wasn't full wolf she had something else mixed with it. Sniffing some more she couldn't figure it out. She was startled out of her thoughts by a voice behind her and the arm around her pulling her tighter towards a hard chest.

"Rabbit. Her mother was a rabbit demon." Kouga said softly, curling around his mate to be.

'Rabbit?' Lily considered this for a moment, before looking back at Kouga. Trying to ignore his closeness.

"Do you think that is why the horrible female did all this to her?" Lily asked her blood starting to boil at the thought.

"I believe so love, but don't dwell on it now. We won't let that happen to our pup again." Kouga pulled Lily and his pup closer feeling his mates agitation he started to let out a purr that soon calmed her and she fell back in to a deep sleep. Kouga holding her close the whole night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18!  
>Yay<p>

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Lily was alone today. Something she hadn't been getting much sense coming to the Wolf Dens, not that she was complaining. It was a new experience to be part of something like this.<p>

It had been a week now that she had taken in Penny. Well she should say she and Kouga had taken in Penny. Kouga had insisted that he was there for them and was a part of play time many times threw out the week.

Last night how ever Kouga brought up a point that Lily had been not considering.

*Flash back!*

Penny was asleep on the couch after a long day of fun. Kouga and Lily were in the kitchen.

Kouga looked at Penny asleep on the couch before looking at Lily. "We need to start sending her back to be with the other pups soon you know."

"What?" Lily asked looking slightly alarmed.

Kouga came over and pulled her in to a supposed to be calming hug, but well you know Lily. A deep blush lit up her face as she was surrounded by Kouga's arms.  
>Kouga looked down at the blushing female in his arms. "I'm not trying to get rid of Penny. It's just she needs to be comfortable with her pack and those pups will grow up with her. It better to make connections now with them. Plus they have been asking about her."<p>

Lily looked up at Kouga her blush fading slightly as she thought. She hadn't thought about her pup's lack of interaction with the other pup's or the pack. She had only been thinking of keeping her safe. "You're right. I'll tell her in the morning."

Kouga beamed down at her and began leaning in for a kiss but hit nothing as his little female scurried away giggling. He quickly took up the chase a large grin stretching across his face.

*End Flash back*

Lily blushed slightly remembering the later events. No one could out run Kouga for very long.

Shaking her head she came back to her original train of thought. Penny had taken the news very well surprisingly. She had been happy to go and see her friends with out the threats of before. Lily had just dropped her off. Rin and Shippo had been ecstatic to see her and promised to keep an eye on the younger girl.

Now Lily was wondering the halls unsure of what to do with her self. 'Maybe the library?' She was brought from her thought however by the sounds of familiar male voices coming from a near by room. Turning the corner she was greeted with the site of Inuyasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku sitting in front of a large flat screen TV all holding controllers. Soda and junk food surrounded them on all sides. They seemed to be arguing over one team having more players and it being unfair.

Inuyasha noticed Lily first. A wide smile covering his face. "Lily come help us beat these jerks online! We are a player short please!" He asked doing a impressive puppy eyes. Ginta and Hakkaku joining in sealed her fate.

*Four Hours later*

Kouga was looking for his seconds in command and he had a feeling he new were they were as he walked the halls of the den. He could hear the yelling and cheering before he even came close to the door. He could hear Ginta, Hakkaku, and the Mutt, however he was not expecting his little female to be in the center of the cheering with a triumphant smile on her face as the males around her cheered.

"Did you see how fast they took off running when Lily popped out!" Ginta asked laughing.

"Ha they didn't even realize they ran straight in to our trap." Inuyasha said grinning.

"Oh i wish i could have seen the face of that one that got away from us when Lily sniped him threw the head from across the map." Hakkaku said almost doubled over laughing.

Kouga cleared his throat drawing attention to himself. "If you are done with your fun I have jobs for some of you." Kouga said looking at his 'top' men.

"Feh just because you run this place doesn't mean you can order me or my sister around wolf." Inuyasha stated from his place near Lily.

Kouga just grinned. "Ayame wants you to walk her down to the river or something."

Inuyasha stood up quickly leaving the room with a quick "Later sis!" over his shoulder. He either didn't hear the laughter from the room or chose to ignore it.

Kouga chuckling looked back to his brothers. " Touga, Kagome, Sesshomaru and I have to go meet some of the clan leaders in the east today. It will be at least 3 or 4 hours knowing them. So you two are in charge while I am gone. Which means you can't spend the whole time sitting around playing video games."

A dual set of awwws was heard before the two walked out grumbling. Kouga walked over to Lily, grabbing her hand he placed a kiss on it before looking in her eyes.

"I will be back later Love. Keep an eye out for me." He said with a wink and was gone.

"Well I guess Library it is then." Lily said getting to her feet and walking in to the hallways of the dens.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19!

Ok gunna be a fight scene in here. I haven't done a lot of those so give me a little slack in that scene :)

I Don't own Inuyasha, also Grave is not mine he belongs to my hubby.

* * *

><p>Lily sat alone in the Library as she had for the past three hours or so. Something was off though. She could feel it but couldn't quiet place what it was. She found it odd that it was required that Kouga, Kagome, Touga and Seshomaru had to go to this meeting. Not to mention Ginta and Hakkaku had to run off to deal with some kind of dispute a few miles away a couple hours ago.<p>

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid again. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.' She thought trying to go back to her back.

It was less then ten minutes later that she felt something. Her beast was going nuts telling her she needed to go NOW! She sprung up unsure of what the alarm was. Following her instincts she just ran.

She ran past a few confused wolfs but didn't stop to explain. Something told her if she stopped she wouldn't get there in time. Were there was she had no clue but she ran as fast as she could to were ever it was.

She ran out of the caves and into the forest. It was then she started to feel something else. She could feel Ginta and Hakkaku's aura's flailing wildly as if fighting for their lives.

She burst into the clearing in time to see a tall figure with a large sword swinging it down towards the very bruised and beaten pair of wolves at the base of a large tree.

With out a thought to her own safety she used all her strength to try and tackle the figure that towered over all of them. The figure barely budged.  
>Letting out a grunt at the impact he looked down at the small body in a trench coat that had hit him.<p>

Lily who had tumbled to the ground after her attempt jumped to her feet and backed away quickly. She glanced at the brothers and saw they were barely conscious as they watched her with worry unable to move.

"Did you come to join our game too little one." The tall figure asked as he turned fully toward her. "The boss said to come play with these wolves, but if you wanna play too I won't tell the Boss." The tall figure said with a large insane smile.

Lily took her first good look at the figure. He looked as if he was almost nine feet tall, maybe more. He had long grey hair that went down to his butt, but he did not look old. He wore a long coat similar to hers. What was this guy. He didn't smell like anything she had ever some across. He didn't smell dead but she could hear no heart beat. He didn't smell alive either. What is he?!

His red eyes that held an insane glint looked at her confused. "Do you not want to play with me? Oh is it cause I didn't introduce my self?" The giant of a man bowed before her. "Call me Grave."

Lily replied with just a nod of greeting but the insane man took it as agreeing to play and charged forward with his sword slashing wildly. The brothers gasped from under the tree as the sword swung toward Lily.

Lily dodged quickly circling around to give Grave a kick to the side. He let out a grunt and turned quickly toward the spot Lily now stood, his smile never leaving his face.

It went on this way for quiet a while Grave swinging his large sword after Lily. Lily would either dodge or get a small cut and would use the small gap to hit the tall man back, but it seemed to have no affect on him. He just kept swinging and laughing.

Lily realized she was fast enough to stay away from him but not strong enough to do enough damage to the giant. He must have realized the same because all of a sudden he turned toward the wolf brothers still at the bottom of the tree.

His sword swung toward them quickly.

Lily quickly appeared in front of them to stop the hit. Her duster tearing open in the front and her shirt got ripped down the middle, but she managed to only get nicked before the blade stopped.

Lily shocked that she hadn't been sliced in two did not see the giant of a man charge her till she felt herself hit hard against the tree next to the wolves.

She let out a gasp of pain as her hood fell off and she smacked her head hard against the tree.

"Lily!" The brothers yelled in worry from near by struggling to get to their feet.

"Ha got you! That was a lot of fun not many men can put up a good fight..." Grave laughed as he pinned her hand above her head and pinned her to the tree with his body only to trail off as he finally looked down and saw not only Lily's feminine face but her chest as well that was bare and pressed against his own duster.

"You are a girl..." Grave trailed off his insane eyes once again looking confused. "They called you Lily... is that your name?" He tore his eyes away from her chest back up to her eyes in question.

"Y-yes." Lily said unsure. Her mind moving quickly to find a escape from this position. Then she had an idea. It was risky but it could work.

"D-didn't you say you had to do something for your boss today Grave?" Lily asked forcing a polite smile on her face. The brothers near her tensed but she tried to give them a follow along look.  
>"Hmm? I did?" Grave looked at her confused as he tried to remember.<p>

"Y-yea I think he said you had to pick something up? Didn't he say that?" Lily asked looking over at Ginta.

"Oh oh yea I think he said something about food or dinner? Right Hakkaku?"  
>Ginta said looking at his brother.<p>

"Yea I think so. Something about picking up dinner for him." Hakkaku said with a smile.

"W-we don't want you to get in trouble Grave. We will have to spar again some other time right?" Lily said smiling hoping that their act was working on the giant.

Grave's eyes lost their confusion as a sad look came across them. "Aw but we were having fun. Boss never lets me have time off to play. I guess I should go."

He slowly lowered Lily back to the ground and was about to release her when he stopped. "Wait, what if you came and asked him for time off for me Lily? Your smart, he would listen to you." He asked with a big smile across his face.

"Uuum I don't know Grave. I don't think your boss likes me much." Lily said trying to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Nonsense!" Grave said as he lifted Lily onto his shoulder and began to walk out of the clearing leaving the wolf brothers behind. "Who wouldn't like you Lily. Your smart, pretty and nice. Boss will love you."

'Oh this is so not good' Lily thought as the shocked wolf brothers disappeared from her sight.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 ! yay!

Sorry about the wait. Got busy with getting ready for Halloween :) Hope every one had a fun this Halloween!

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Lily was still on the giant of a mans shoulder. In all honesty it was starting to bruise her stomach. 'How do girls in movies and books get carried like this for so long? It's very uncomfortable.'<p>

It had to have been about half an hour sense they left the clearing with the boys. Luckily Grave didn't seem like he was in a hurry. They were moving at a slow pace for now.

'How do I get him to let me go? He seems a little off. I tricked him before, maybe I can again?'

At this moment a loud sound came from a distance behind them. Grave stopped and looked back in confusion.

"What was that?"

Lily knew what it was. It was angry howling. Three angry howls to be exact. Which meant only one thing. Kouga, her Father, and Sesshomaru must have returned and found Ginta and Hakkaku. The Boys must have told them that Grave snatched her up and ran.

'Well not exactly ran, more like strolled calmly away.'

Lily looked back at Grave. He seemed less confused, as if he too had worked out what that noise had been. He turned back to look at her.

"Friends of yours Lily?"

"Yep. T-they don't really like when I leave with out telling anyone I guess." Lily said trying to smile.

Hearing something more they looked back again to see a rapidly approaching whirl wind coming their way.

'Kouga!' Lily thought excitedly. He was the fastest in the group of course he would get to them first.

"Well Lily it looks like our play date might have to be rescheduled." Grave stated sadly.

Just then the whirl wind came out of the tree's before them. When it cleared it revealed a very angry red eyed Kouga.

"Put Lily down now!" The angry Kouga growled out. His voice deeper then normal.

Grave didn't seem intimidated by him. Just studied him for a moment. "What are you Lily's boyfriend or something?"

On Grave's shoulder still all Lily could do was blush and listen for Kouga's answer. She was disappointed how ever when Kouga didn't answer.

"I Said Put Her Down!" He sated again threw clenched teeth.

Grave picked up Lily off his shoulder and gently set her down before him.

Grave leaned down next to Lily's ear never taking his eyes off Kouga. "I honestly think you can do better then this mutt little Lily."

Kouga's eyes flashed angrily as he looked at them, taking in what the tall male had said and Lily's torn open shirt exposing part of her chest for all to see.

"Let Her Go." Kouga growled out.

Grave just smiled and pushed Lily slightly forward. "I'll see you later then little Lily."

Lily slowly approached Kouga never turning back to look at the strange male behind her. As she got to Kouga however she did not expect what she got. He didn't turn to look at her or check on her, didn't say anything for a moment.  
>Then he said in a low voice.<p>

"Leave Lily."

"W-what?" Lily asked confused.

"I Said Leave! Go Back To The Caves! Haven't You Caused Enough Problems For Me Today!" Kouga exclaimed glancing at her with cold eyes before looking back at Grave.

"Yea definitely can do better little Lily." Grave said still were he was before.

Lily on the other hand felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. She took of running back toward were she could feel her father and brothers coming.  
>Neither of the men in the clearing saw the tears start to appear.<p>

She ran into them a few minutes later. Touga pulled her into a hug after wrapping his outer kimono on her. After a few minutes of the three males checking her over she spilled the story from the start. Her uneasy felling, then the running, the fighting, tricking the odd male. All of it. Including what Kouga had said before she left.

They looked pissed to say the least. Touga looked at Sesshomaru.

"Take your sister back to the caves. You are the fastest. Take her to your room or mine. Inuyasha and I are going to see this odd man and then we are going to have a talk with Kouga."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, his anger rolling off him in waves.

Sesshomaru seemed not to like that he couldn't do the same but agreed his sister needed to be taken back. Picking Lily up and holding her close he zipped off.

Touga and Inuyasha headed to were the felt Kouga. Entering the clearing they found a slightly bruised angry Kouga glaring at the trees.

"He Ran Off! The Bastard Just Ran Off!" Kouga said picking him self off and charging the tree line, Touga and Inu following behind after.

An hour later they finally stopped realizing they had lost the trail. Kouga was fuming. Touga approached the younger wolf.

"Kouga we need to talk about how you spoke to my daughter." Touga said firmly holding back his anger. Inuyasha for once silent behind him just glared at the wolf.

Kouga turned to them quickly. "No we don't! She put my men at risk by wondering off! Ginta and Hakkaku were almost killed because of her!"

Touga was shocked. Kouga thought that Ginta and Hakkaku had come to save Lily after she wondered off. He had no idea Lily had saved his mens life by putting her own at risk.

"Kouga you don't understand." Touga said firmly reaching for the male.

Before he could even get near him though Kouga took off. Unwilling to listen to anyone. With a sigh Touga started back to the caves with a loudly cussing son behind him.

*Back with Lily*

Lily sat on Sesshomaru's couch in his room holding Fluffy's Mokomoko close. She looked up at the angry Fluffy pacing angrily in front of the couch.

"D-did I do something wrong? W-why did he yell at me?..I was trying to help..." Lily asked sadly a new batch of tears surfacing.

Fluffy stopped and looked down at his sister before dropping beside her on the couch and awkwardly pulling her close. "No, you did nothing wrong. You saved their lives. I don't know why the wolf acted like that. He is in dept to you for what you did."

Lily only sniffed before looking up at her brother. "I wanna go home..please."

Fluffy nodded in agreement. "If he is acting like this maybe that would be for the best. After Father returns I will take you home."

* * *

><p>Ok *Hides* cliffy I know, sorry, but I promise they will make up after Kouga realizes he was a rude idiot. But will he realized only after Lily has already left?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 !

Ok I am not one for angsty stories. I get all depressed and stuff so I usually avoid them. So keep this in mind while reading my stories. Any sad parts i have usually wont last very long. I promise!

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>It had been two days sense her brother had drove her home. Lily couldn't really say she was happy to be home. Yea she missed it. She felt more comfortable here then any were else. She just wished it had been a better reason she had to return. She still remembered having to tell poor little Penny.<p>

*Flash back!*

She walked into her father and kagome's room were all the children were playing.  
>Lily took a deep steadying breath to calm her nerves. She new this was not going to be easy and it broke her heart to leave her pup here, but she couldn't just take her. Stealing a pup from a pack could cause a lot of blood shed even if the pup was orphaned.<p>

"Penny can you come here please. I need to talk to you for a second."

Penny looked a Lily with concern. She had never heard her new mother talk like this before and she looked like she had only recently stopped crying.

Lily took Penny into the kitchen to be alone before sitting on the floor and pulling her pup onto her lap, hugging her close.

"I love you Penny, you know that right?" Lily asked softly new tears appearing in her eyes.

"Of coarse Mama. Whats wrong? Whats going on?"

"Well Kouga and i have had..." 'What do you call being yelled at with no reasoning?' "..a disagreement..I suppose...he told me to leave..I'm so sorry."

Penny said nothing as she hugged her new mother close as the tears came out. She was young but she understood pack order. If Kouga told Lily to leave there was nothing that could be done.

"I wish I could come with you mama *sniff*."

"I do too pup. I do too."

*Back to the present!*

Kagome had agreed to watch over Penny till they came back to make sure she was being treated right even with Lily not there.

Lily had manged to stop the flow of tears after her first day back. It still hurt a lot, she still had no idea what she had done wrong, but she wasn't going to let this stop her from moving forward. She had managed to keep going before Kouga and she would after.

Though it didn't stop her hand from moving across the paper in front of her sketching out a strong wolf standing in a dense forest.

*To Kouga!*

Kouga had been going out of his way to ignore every one the past two days. He had been grouchy and his beast had been at the front of his mind the whole time.

'You are an idiot! Go comfort our mate now! She needs us! You heard that guy he said he would come back for her!" His beast roared trying to take over.

'Shut up. I will not go to her and I will not apologize. She almost got her self and my men killed. She should come to me! Besides she is safe here in the caves.'

'You are a idiot.'

Kouga did his best to ignore his beast. He also did his best to ignore the glares he was receiving from his whole pack. He didn't think he had done anything wrong so why were they glaring.

He stopped as Ginta and Hakkaku jumped out in front of him. He glared at them.  
>"I'm not in the mood to talk."<p>

Hakkaku stepped forward his face stern surprising Kouga slightly. "Well we HAVE to talk Kouga. This can't be pushed off any longer! You can't ignore the whole pack because you refuse to admit you over reacted!"

"I Don't Have To Listen To This!" Kouga said pushing past them.

"Well i guess it has to be this way then." Said another voice. Then every thing went black.

* * *

><p>He awoke later tied to a chair in a dark room. His mouth gagged. He tried to get loose to no success. Then the door in front of him opened an in walked five figures. One holding a whip menacingly. One figure walked over to a light and for a moment he was blinded. After his eyes adjusted he was shocked to see...<br>...

.

.

.

To be continued!

.

.

.

.

..Just kidding!

He was shocked to see Ginta, Hakkaku, Touga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the one holding the whip. They all looked sternly at him before Touga looked curiously over at his youngest son.

"Why are you holding a whip?"

"I thought it would set the mood." He answered with a big grin and a shrug.

The others just sighed or rolled their eyes before looking back at Kouga.

Touga approached first. "We are tired of your stubborn attitude. You are the pack leader and need to act as such. A leader must be able to admit when he is wrong."

Kouga looked as if he wanted to yell that he wasn't wrong but couldn't threw the gag. Touga pushed Ginta and Hakkaku forward.

Ginta spoke first. "We know you think that Lily put us in danger Kouga, but..  
>that's not what happened." Kouga's eyes widened slightly.<p>

"She saved our lives Kouga." Hakkaku said firmly.

After that they spilled the whole story. About being called away from the cave and being jumped on the way back. Touga throwing in that it seemed like it been planned out that no one be here to protect the pack but the person hadn't known Lily had been at the caves. Ginta and Hakkaku spoke of how the only reason that Lily had been captured was because she held no weapon and had thrown her self in front of them to save them at the last second. And they even spoke of how she had tricked the male into leaving the area.

After the explaining Kouga was oddly silent but it honestly could be his mouth was still gagged.

'Told you that you were an idiot.' His beast stated quietly.

He realized it all made sense now. The hurt confused look on Lily's face. The glares he was receiving from his whole pack. The angry looks from Kagome and the inus. The cold shoulder from his pup Penny.  
>They removed the gag from him mouth waiting for an answer. He was silent for a long while before he spoke.<p>

"I need to see her. I have to apologize to her. I have been such an idiot. I shouldn't have let my emotions cloud my judgement. Is she still in your room Sesshomaru?" Kouga said looking up at Sesshomaru with a determination to fix all this blazing in his blue eyes.

They all looked at each other for a moment before Touga stepped forward.  
>"She left Kouga. She left that night. You are too late." He said putting a comforting hand on Kouga's shoulder before cutting threw the ropes binding him. Then they all left the room to leave Kouga to his thoughts.<p>

'No. What have I done? She left? She has been gone for two days. How could I not have noticed?'

'Because you were trying to ignore me idiot. I tried to tell you.' his beast answered him sadly.

'Leave me alone. You don't have to rub it in.'

'I would but i think we have a bigger problem.'

Kouga's head jerked up slightly. 'What problem?'

'Don't you remember what that man said? He said he would come back for her.'

'She's Not Here!' With that Kouga went flying out of the room toward the others. 'We have to save her!'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sorry this chapters a little short. I am having a migraine problem tonight, but I wanted to at least get some of my chapter up for you. I know I hate waiting forever for a story or finding out it was abandoned *cries*.

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting in the god tree after greeting Kagome's recently returned family. She was doing one of her favorite past times. Normie watching. So far it had helped take her mind of sadder thoughts. She liked watching the children the most. The innocence and playfulness always made her feel better.<p>

She smiled as she watched two sisters race under the tree playing tag and laughing freely and loudly. You rarely see adults laugh like children do. Not afraid who heard or who would be offended by the laughter.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a young couple passed under the tree. Lily watched as they held hands and whispered words of love to each other. She felt her heart clench and heard her beast give out a mournful howl. Maybe that was enough Normie watching for today then.

After waiting for the couple to move away she made her way home. Entering her home she picked up the book she had spent the last 3 days going over time and time again. It was one of the books Touga had lent her to learn about their heritage.

It was based on pack relations and mates. She had read it threw more times then she could count these past days but she could not answer her question. Her beast had insisted Kouga was her mate and yet he denied her. The book said that her beast would know who her mate was without a doubt. It was the only reason she had tried so hard to give Kouga a chance instead of running like she would with any other male. Or just about any one else who tried to get too close to her besides Kagome for that matter. The book said her beast could not be wrong and yet it seemed like it was. She was told to leave. She was denied.

Her beast had been silent sense that moment. The only sound coming from her was whimpering, sad howls, or small mumbled words. No answer came from her about her questions. Just sadness.

The book had said when separated too long from a mate that it would cause a similar effect, but it was almost as if her beast had given up living and it worried her. Could beasts die? If her beast died would she?

Looking at her calendar on her wall she was reminded of another thing that had her a little down in the dumps. Tomorrow was her birthday. She would be 22. She would be alone again. A voice in the back of her mind pointed out that she should have told her family, but she countered that they were busy. She didn't want to bother them with something so small.

Feeling tired all of a sudden she went up stairs and crawled in to bed. Thinking of her chocolate ice cream cake she had ordered that was sitting in her freezer she drifted off.

*Dream scape*

Lily looked around her, but all she could see was white. Nothing but white as far as her eyes could see. It was almost blinding.

"Did I die?" She asked confused.

She was startled by the soft voice that answered back. "No my dear child, you are still very much alive."

Lily looked around again but saw no one. "Then were am I? What's going on?"  
>She tried to ask calmly to the voice.<p>

"It is time for your past to be revealed. It is time that you know were you came from and who you are."

Then every thing went black for Lily.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

This chapter is for Gaaralover204 who I could not leave hanging :)

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Lily was aware of being in a forest in a cage as she came to. It took her a second to realize she could not control her moments or feel her body, but she was still moving. A hint of panic began to set in.<p>

'What the-' Lily thought before the events from her previous dream resurfaced. 'Am I..am i watching someone else s memories?'

She watched as the person looked around her. She was surrounded by many human men wearing very old fashioned looking armor. There was a large fire pit near by in the center of the clearing. Hearing yelling the persons head turned to a near by table. On the table tied helplessly was a young human women. She was very pretty in Lily's opinion. A quick sniff by the person she was inside revealed three things to Lily.

One, who ever she was inside was a demon with a strong sense of smell like hers so most likely canine of some sort.

Two the female on the table who was yelling a man near by was pregnant.

Three, the father was definitely a demon. A demon smell that Lily recognized immediately. It was Touga's smell.

That meant this was most likely Izoya, Inuyasha's and maybe her mother.

Izoya was yelling at a man who was looking at her tenderly. The man gave her a bad feeling.

"Let me go! He will come for me! You don't realize what you are doing!" as she spoke tears appeared. Her fear starting to show threw.

"Don't worry princess. I will take care of the abominations in you and then we can be together. He will be worried about the female that carries his pup and leave you behind... with me." As he said this he looked toward the cage and Lily felt a cold chill go up her spine.

Izoya looked horrified. "What are you talking about?!"

She got no more answers as he walked away to a older man who appeared from a hut near by.

"Are you ready for the ceremony old man." The man asked rudely.

The old man looked afraid but he nodded. "I am, but there is a chance the babys could be injured-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE ABOMINATIONS! JUST DO YOUR JOB!" It was clear this man was being forced.

The old man came to stand in between the cage and the table that held Izoya. He looked at both women before mumbling a quick "I'm so sorry". Then the chanting began and at first nothing seemed to happen. Then two screams pierced threw the night as Izoya and the female she was inside convulsed. Who ever she was in dropped to the bottom of the cage.

She could still see the man and part of Izoya as the chanting continued. Then a blue swirl of energy rose from Izoya and attached like a chain to the female in the cage. The screams both reached a new pitch as it attached. It wasn't a minute later that a howl shook the ground around them and the armed men around the ceremony began to panic.

The man from before approached. "Hurry up we don't have much time he is coming!"

At this the ground began to shake and the old man lost concentration and the beam dissipated. The old man looked worriedly between the females. The evil man took no notice assuming the ritual was done and the army began to pack.  
>Izoya was out cold and the female in the cage was pretending to be as well.<p>

The men packed hurriedly, the evil man came and picked up Izoya. Before they left he approached the cage unlocking it. He looked at the female before spitting on the ground near by.

"Foul dog, hopefully you will distract him and I will have the princess to my self." With that he was gone.

'Foul dog? Did he mean Touga or the female in the cage? Or perhaps both?' Lily thought

As soon as he was out of ear shot the female in the cage stood on shaky legs. Listening to the approaching feet of a large male dog coming quickly towards her then looking down at her stomach she decided what to do. She ran off into the forest in the opposite direction the human men had taken. All the while with one clawed hand held protectively over her stomach.

* * *

><p>The scene flashed for Lily and then she was looking down at a female in a cave. She held a very small bundle in her arms. The evidence of a birth near by.<p>

The woman looked beautiful to Lily. She had a soft face framed by long curly brown hair. A pair of brown ears topped her head and a tail swished behind her. On her forehead there was a light pink outline of a lotus blossom. By her side was a long elegant looking blade. Ivy looked like it was climbing the handle then up the blade.

The women looked tenderly down at the bundle in her arms and Lily was drawn to look as well. What she saw shocked her. It..it looked..like her?! It looked just like her except on her brow was a lotus like the female but with a crescent moon inside. How could this be?

As she watched the females ears perked up and she glanced worriedly at the entrance to the cave. With that the female carefully set the bundle down and set to work. Lily watched as the female drew intricate designs along the floor and many symbols Lily had never seen. She pulled herbs and stones from a near by bag.

When it looked done the female picked baby Lily back up and sat with her in the center. She looked down tenderly with tears in her eyes and spoke softly.

"They will be here soon my little flower, so I have to send you away. It will take all that I have, but you will be safe. I will have to seal your powers my little one but it will be ok. You are a child of the Lotus Inus. You are both strong and gentle. Wise yet innocent. You hold much magic little flower. I leave you my weapon and all my love. Be safe little one."

With that everything lit up. The stones and herbs seemed to come alive as the patterns on the ground danced. With one last hug to her bundle the light in the room flashed and the magic disappeared leaving an unmoving female alone in the dark cave. All evidence of what transpired gone.

* * *

><p>Lily awoke with a start wiping tears from her eyes. Feeling something warm by her leg she lifted her blanket up. She was shocked to find the elegant blade she had seen in her dream. She lifted it carefully. It almost seemed to hum with pleasure as she held it.<p>

Lily shot up and ran to her bathroom to look in the mirror and her suspicions were confirmed. On her forehead sat the Lotus holding a crescent moon.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24!

I Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Lily stood there in front of the mirror gently running her fingers over the sensitive mark placed on her forehead. "Interesting birthday gift...well at least it's pretty. I mean there could be a lot worse on my head right?" Lily said talking to her self. Which she honestly did frequently.<p>

She glanced over at a stuffed bear on her bed. "You don't think I talk to my self to much do you ?" The bear fell over and Lily took this as a good sign.

Until she felt a familiar tingle run up her spine. Looking around wearily she gripped the handle of the sword she had not yet set down tighter. Some thing was off. It was the same feeling she got when Ginta and Hakkaku had been attacked.

Following her instincts that were telling her she needed to leave she grabbed a near by back pack and put her fathers books in it. Grabbing her cell and keys she rushed down stairs. Grabbing her helmet as she ran out the back door. She was slightly surprised to hear the front door explode as she dashed out the back. At least that's what it sounded like she wasn't going to go back and check.

Instead she dashed around the house toward her motorcycle. She hopped on quickly and cranked it up, Grateful that she kept in in good condition and it started up right away. Lily heard the sound of someone charging out of her home as she peeled out. Daring to glance in the side mirror she was not surprised to see Grave charging out of her home.

But as she sped away a thought crossed her mind.

"How had he found her home?"

*Day before in the forest near the Wolf Den*

Grave stood by watching to goings on quietly. He had informed his boss of what had happened. He was not happy with him but he was intrigued by the girl Grave had encountered. He sent Grave back to find the girl and more information.

He watched the drama that the wolf leader was causing with his stubborn attitude. The wolf didn't even realize that Little Lily had left the den's protection. He was hoping to find were she had gone, but so far it seemed the pack was avoiding the subject to not anger their leader.

He was scouting when he came across a lone female wolf near by. He was confused for a moment. From what he had seen the pack never traveled alone. Especially the females. She didn't smell like the pack as much either. Almost like she had not been around the pack for some time.

He charged forward and quickly seized her by the neck. "Hello little wolf." He said with he insane grin. The female reeked of fear as he held her off the ground by her neck.

"Good you should be afraid. Now tell me what you know of Lily and I might let you live." He squeezed her neck for a moment to prove his point before dropping her to the ground.

She wheezed on the ground clutching her neck for a moment before what he said caught up to her brain. The smell of anger flooded the area an flashed in her eyes. She stood up quickly, and forgetting the predicament she was in, began to rant.

"That bitch is the reason I was kicked from the pack! She just had to interfere with my taking care of that little pest! The girl deserved everything i did! She is weak! She made our pack weak! I was just protecting the pack by getting rid of the little pest! But that bitch just had to interfere! Just because she is Touga's daughter and friends and neighbors with the Miko she thinks she can do what ever she wants! I bet she is just seducing Kouga for his power!"

Grave watched on as she ranted on with out care to who was listening but he got the jist of what had happened. This female had tried to kill one of the packs children and Lily had caught her. He also found the info he needed from this female. He new were Lily lived. His boss already located the Miko's shrine a few days ago.

Grave looked at the wolf with a look of disgust on his face. She had hurt a child and wanted very badly to hurt his new friend Lily. "THAT"S ENOUGH!" He roared to quiet the woman's loud ranting before they attracted attention.

He looked down at her as he approached her slowly. The look of fear appeared on her face once again as she seemed to remember the position she was in.

The insane smile stretched his face again once he had her cornered against a tree. "Thank you for your information, but I'm afraid our meeting must end here."  
>As he finished he pulled his large sword out. It glinted in the sun and the female flinched as she looked at it. "B-but you said you would let me live if I told you." She whimpered out.<p>

Grave's grin widened as he pulled some rope out of no were. "Oh you will be alive when I leave, but I can't say for how much longer afterword."

He tried up the woman and gagged her. Then he took her a few miles away.

'Can't have the wolves find her now can I.'

He set her down near a large fire ant hill before using his sword to give her multiple wounds on her body. He then pulled out a bag of sugar from a bag on his waist and pored it over the bound woman.

He gave the blade a long lick to clean of the blood before he leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "I wonder which will kill you first. Bleeding to death or the ants eating you alive." He then left with out a single back words glance.

"I'm coming Little Lily." He insane grin crossing his face blood dripping from his mouth as his fangs glinted in the sun.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25! Yay!  
>Thank you for all the reviews, likes, and follows. Always makes my day to know someone out there has enjoyed my story. Cookies for everybody! *Throws cookies*<br>"My eye!" *runs away*

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Kouga was the first to arrive at Lily's home. Jumping from his truck he ran to the door and was horrified to find it shattered all over the floor. He ran threw the house calling her name, looking for any sign of were she was or were she had gone.<p>

Kouga was confused to find no other signs of struggle. No place that looked like a fight had taken place. From what his brothers had told him Lily would not have just gave up with out a fight. What happened?

Hearing a car pull up he ran out front. He was slightly disappointed to see it was the Inu's and not Lily returning.

Touga got to him first, the two standing near the shattered remains that were once Lily's door.

"Any luck?" Touga asked looking worried for his youngest child.

"No I can't find any sign of anything, not even a scuffle. Just the door and the smell of that odd male from the forest." Kouga replied looking more concerned by the moment.

By this time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had joined them. Both trying to hide the look of worry crossing their faces.

"Perhaps we should all search the surrounding forest. Maybe Lily dropped some clue to what happened." Sesshomaru supplied.

They four canines agreed and began their search. With some grumbling from Inuyasha about being ordered around.

It was Touga who eventually stumbled across the peel out marks from Lily's motorcycle. He summoned the others over.

Kouga looked up hopeful. "If these are here that means she may have gotten away right?"

Touga nodded in agreement. "Hopefully."

"She better be or someone is getting a beat down." Inuyasha growled out.

"Now we just need to figure out were she ran to." Sesshomaru stated hiding the slight show of releif that passed over his eyes.

"We could call Kagome and see if she knows were Lily would go to." Touga said to the males around him. "They are close friends. Hopefully she will know."

Kouga and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Inuyasha on the other hand decided to voice his two cents.

"Why don't we just call her?"

The other males looked at Inuyasha surprised. Touga spoke first.

"Lily has a cell phone?"

"Keh, of course, what female in this time doesn't?" Inuyasha answered crossing his arms as if it was an obvious answer. Which it kinda was, what person around

Lily's age didn't have one?

Sesshomaru spoke this time coming out of his slight shock at Inuyasha actually having a smart idea.

"If you knew this whole time that she had a cell. Why, oh why little brother, didn't you tell us earlier when we were running the speed limit to get here and almost crashing multiple times from fathers rushed driving!" His voice slowly rising slightly in pitch as his anger showed threw.

Inuyasha used to his brothers angry at him just shrugged his shoulders.

"I forgot?"

"You forgot?" Kouga asked also slightly angry.

"Yea."

"Idiot." Both Sesshomaru and Kouga murmured under their breath.

"Do you at least have her number?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing his temples.

"Keh of course I do." Inuyasha stated proudly ignoring the insults.

Touga seemed to realize something suddenly and grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders shaking him slightly and scaring Inuyasha a little more then he would ever admit by the sudden movement.

"She gave you her cell number?" Touga asked looking grave

'...yes?.." Inuyasha replied confused.

At this Touga burst into tears and fell to his knees in a dramatic pose.

"Why?! Don't you love Daddy?! Why didn't you give me your cell number?!"

The other males looked on in awe all thinking the same thing. 'This is probably why.'

*With Lily*

Lily was across town at one of her favorite book stores sitting in the little cosplay cafe sipping her hot chocolate she had purchased. Ignoring the female crew in bunny maid outfits as she thought over her situation.

'What do I do? I can't go home, they know were I live. Dad, Inu, and Fluffy are still at the wolf den. Kagome's family would take me in but that would be too close to my house and could put them in danger.'

She stared down at her cup of hot chocolate in contemplation.

'Maybe a hotel?' She shuddered at the very thought of sleeping in a hotel bed that countless people had slept in. but what other choice did she have?. Maybe she could crash at her father mansion for a few days? The maids had been informed about her. They would probably let her stay.

Just then she heard the Mario theme come from her pocket. Standing up and walking out side she pulled it from her pocket and smiled as Inuyasha's name flashed across the screen.

"Moshi Moshi"

She then heard the sound of her father crying about a phone number in the back round and was surprised to hear Sesshomaru's voice greet hers and not Inu's.

"We are at your house. Were are you at? Are you well?" His voice sounded neutral and unconcerned but she still felt her heart warm slightly at his question.

"I'm at Hasty's book store across town. I'm fine. I managed to get away before he could catch me."

"Stay there. We will be there soon." He said shortly before hanging up with out a confirmation or a good bye.

Lily just rolled her eyes at her big brothers behavior and went back in side to her hot chocolate.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26!1!2!

I am starting to see a trend in my reviews. I am glad everyone wants more :) I am also curious to see how many reviews I can get in a row with the word more some were in it lol. I'll have to keep track of the number and tell when someone finally breaks the streak lol.

I Don't Own Inuyasha...sadly

* * *

><p>As Lily sat in the cafe surrounded by girls in bunny costumes and wondering slightly why there were never any hot guys who worked in places like this. She tried to think of what she needed to do and give her self a task to keep occupied while waiting.<p>

Lily's stuff I should probably do list!

1. She needed to fill in the boys on what had happened.  
>2. She needed to figure out if she was staying with them or going back to her house. Which knowing them she would be dragged to the mansion for supervision.<br>3. She needed to either retrieve her computer from her home or purchase a new one.  
>4. She needed to use said computer to see if she could find any info on this Grave or his mysterious boss.<br>5. She needed to inform the guys about her dream, the mark on her head, and the pretty blade she had managed to hide from the cafe workers in side her duster.  
>6. Maybe she should get some training on using said pretty blade.<br>7. Chocolate chip ice cream sounds really good right now.  
>8. Father said something about a mystic, maybe he would be able to shed some light on her dream.<br>9. I should get a pet. Like a huge lizard or something that I can teach to ride on my shoulder!  
>10. I should buy a new video game. I have beat all mine.<br>11. Soda

12. Pizza

13. Candy

14. Bacon mmmmmm baaccoonnn

"Wait what was I doing again?" Lily said looking up from her list and drawing a few odd stares from near by customers. In response Lily blushed and pulled her her hood up on her duster.

After the embarrassment calmed down she heard a beep from her pocket and pulled out her cell to read the text. It was from an unknown number. Her brow furrowed for a moment in confusion before opening it.

-We are almost to you. Be waiting outside. -Lord Sesshomaru-

Lily rolled her eyes at the message and saved the number. Only Fluffy would call himself as such in a text message.

She stood up and went outside to wait. She stayed near the doors to the cafe just encase. She new the people out to get her might have good info. If they had her phone and managed to trace her signal, it wouldn't be hard to send her a message as a family member to lure her out alone. She couldn't see Grave him self coming up with such a thing but his boss might.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the van they had taken to the dens pull in followed by a dark blue truck that she didn't recognize. Just in case she still waited for one of the guys to pop out of the van before approaching.

'You never know what an enemy will do to lure you in.' She thought to herself.

Before she could even make it all the way to the van she was surrounded by arms and frantic voices. Threw the mass of hugs and worry she could see Fluffy standing close by, his hand over his face at the others actions in a public place. She realized he had asked her to meet them outside for this reason and was suddenly grateful this hadn't happened in the cafe.

She turned her attention to the masses of worry attached to her. One was obviously her father. He was going on and on about how worried he was and his little girl being in danger and something about a phone number.  
>The second was Inuyasha who was ranting about wanting to know what happened and shouting threats to unknown people. He seemed to also be slowly tugging her toward the van in attempts to get her in side something safe. Which was not happening very quickly thanks to the other two people attached to her.<p>

'Wait two?'

Lily quickly turned her head to the last person attached to her. She was astonished to see it was a quiet but very relieved looking Kouga attached to her right hand. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't planning on letting that hand go either.

Her face heated at the look and she tried to remind her self that she should be mad at him for the way he had treated her, but for the life of her she could not ignore her beast howling in joy in the back of her mind. It had only spoke up to warn her to run from the house when her life had been in danger. She was relieved that it was not acting like it had been before.

Looking in his eyes and ignoring her fathers worried ranting and her twin pulling at her left hand. She saw the regret in his eyes and the relief at finding her safe.

'Maybe he really is sorry. Maybe I should try and give him a second chance.' She tried to stamp down the little voice we all have that tells us that she would just be hurt by him again. Instead she tried to listen to her instincts and ,though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, her heart. They were telling her if she didn't forgive him she would regret it for the rest of her life. So instead of running like she would do with any other male in this situation. She decided she would try and forgive him this time.

'If he ever does this again though I'm gonna let the guys beat him to a pulp.'


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27!

We are up to 9 reviews straight with the word more in it lol. I don't know if I should be amused or honored. I'll settle on a mix of both. =^-^=

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Lily stood next to Sesshomaru as they watched Inuyasha and Kouga bicker about who's car she was riding to the mansion in. Touga had gone inside to get a coffee about 15 minutes ago and was taking a bit longer then it should take to just get a coffee. It wasn't like the place was packed at this time of night. Her guess was he had gotten distracted by the bunny waitresses. She laughed slightly at the thought of what his face must have looked like when he entered. Her attention was pulled back to the fighting pair again as they yelled about her.<p>

"My sister is riding home with us you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled in Kouga's face.

"No she should ride there with me in my truck you mutt! These people might now what your van looks like!" Kouga screamed right back in his face

'Don't these guys have any personal space settings in their heads? I mean any closer and they would be kissing.' Lily thought to her self tilting her head slightly in confusion.

'Idiots.' -Sesshomaru -.-*

"Like hell I'm letting my sister ride alone with you! Last time you were alone with her you made her cry!" Inuyasha screamed back.

Kouga flinched slightly but gave one right back. "Well your the idiot who forgot Lily has a cell phone when we thought she was in trouble!"

Lily looked up at Sesshomaru. "Do they not have a 'Maybe I shouldn't be doing this in a public place' filter in their brains?"

Fluffy just let out a small almost unnoticeable sigh before answering. "Inuyasha? No, not at all. Kouga on the other hand usually does but when it comes to Inuyasha it turns off for some reason."

Lily shook her head before her gaze drifted back to the arguing males. " Do you thing they realize that I am not going to leave Night Wing here?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Lily. "Who?"

"My Harley." Lily replied with a grin.

"...You named your Harley Night Wing?"

"Yep!" Lily stated proudly.

"...What are you five?" Sesshomaru asked her with a smug look.

Lily turned to him and blew a raspberry at him childishly. Sesshomaru just snorted at his sisters childish antics.

A few minutes later Touga emerged from the cafe. He had a large red hand print on his face and was calmly sipping a cup of coffee.

Lily looked at him confused. "What happened to you?"

"It was a misunderstanding! I swear!" Touga said becoming slightly red. Then he turned to the still fighting pair with a sigh. "What am I going to do with these to pups. Always getting in to trouble." He then calmly walked toward the fighting pair to try and calm the verbal fight that was slowly coming closer and closer to a physical one.

Lily and Sesshomaru looked at each other with raised eye brows both thinking the same thing.

"Your one to talk." As they looked at the slowly fading hand print on their fathers face.

Touga grabbed the two males by their collars and pulled them apart and hoisted them slightly in the air, as if they were the pups they were acting like. "Now how about we act like grown ups and talk about this like adults."

Both males pouted in the air but agreed and were lowered to the ground. Touga looked toward Inuyasha, then Kouga. Nodding his head in approval of their change in attitude he continued.

"Ok Inuyasha you say why you thing we should do what you think we should do, then Kouga you calmly explain while we should do what you think we should do." Touga explained to the canines duo as if they were children. Lily snickered near by and Sesshomaru had a small smirk in place.

Inuyasha went slightly red from anger but managed to reign in the outburst that was bubbling up. "I want Lily to ride with us in the van. She will be safer with the three of us in the car with her."

Kouga also looked a little red. Weather it was from anger or embarrassment Lily couldn't fully tell.

"I think she should ride in my truck with me. Who ever is after her might know what your van looks like." Kouga said calmly trying to will away the red on his cheeks.

"Both of those are good points." Touga said looking thoughtfully between the two. "But did either of you bother to ask Lily's opinion on this?" Touga finished looking disapprovingly at the two.  
>Kouga and Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly before looking over at Lily. Kouga looked apologetic. Inuyasha looked slightly embarrassed and 'keh'd' then crossed his arms and turned slightly away.<p>

Touga turned toward his daughter. "Well Lily who do you think you should travel back with?" All the males turned to her and it made Lily slightly uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"I'm not leaving my Harley here. H-how about we all convoy to the mansion? I c-can ride my bike and one car can be ahead of me and one b-behind."

From the looks on Inuyasha and Kouga's faces they had indeed forgot that Lily had her bike with her. Touga looked both proud and worried at the idea. Sesshomaru just looked like he wanted to be at home and was tired of his family's stupidity.

They all got in there own vehicles and got on the road headed to the mansion. Touga leading the pack with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru keeping a close eye on their surroundings and Lily following close behind them. Kouga brought up the rear staying close to Lily's bike so no cars could get between.

They made it to the mansion with out incident but when Lily got off her bike in front of the mansion she felt an odd tingle go up her spine. Her head whipped to the door of the mansion and fell on the small box wrapped in gold ribbon with her name written nicely on top.

"This can't be good."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28! Yayzz

Sorry about the slight gap in updates. Wednesday was my birthday and things got a bit busy around my house. I made time to check for reveiws and check my views on my stories though. I was happy to get online on my birthday and see that Ivy hit 4k views that day. It was a great present to receive and helped make it a wonderful day.

Oh and quick note: There is a slightly dark part in this chapter when they open the present. So heads up, you have been warned.!.!.!.!

I Don't Own Inuyasha

Lily stood there next to Night Wing unsure of what to do, The present on the steps gave her a very bad feeling. She glanced over at the guys getting out of their cars. They had not noticed it yet.

She looked back at the box. In her mind there was only one option on who it was from. It couldn't be from one of the guys they had not been to the mansion yet. They told her at the cafe that they had drove straight to her home then the cafe in their worry. Kagome and the pups had been left safely with the pack. None of the staff at the mansion would leave a delivered package out side.

It had to be from her new 'friend' Grave, but the scary question is what's in it? The options of what the insane man would give her was high.

Could it be a bomb? Would he leave her a bomb? Wouldn't that possibly kill her and make her hard to kidnap?

Or It could be full of some type of poison designed to weaken her and knock her out so he could swoop in and grab her. She took a paranoid glance around her.

Or maybe it was a threat-mantic letter full or threats, romance, and comparisons to his mother. (Any one who guess's that reference gets a cookie lol) Which would creep the heck out of her.  
>Or what if it was some creepy doll he had fashioned to look just like her and watch her while she sleeps? *Shudders*<p>

Deciding to try and get a clue by using her nose she took a deep whiff. There was a hint of something coming from the box, but she couldn't get it. The box had to be very well sealed.

Lily took a small step towards the box. should she open it? She glanced back at the guys who were now slowly making their way closer. Maybe she should tell the guys first?

Glancing back at the box she looked closer at the note with her name. Under her name in smaller print read 'Happy Birthday'. She inhaled swiftly. How had he figured out it was her birthday?! She hadn't told anyone when it was. Not even Kagome new!

The males, hearing her gasp and smelling the panic that was coming off of her in waves, ran the rest of the distance to her.

Kouga reached her first, as always, followed closely by the others. "Whats wrong?!" He followed her eyes to were she was staring and saw the gift. He immediately went on the defensive moving in front of her and growling lowly.

Touga approached next and went forward slowly, sniffing at the package intently, trying to figure out if it was dangerous. His eyes looked over the tag before glancing back at his daughter. She was still in shock behind Kouga.

"It's your Birthday today?" Touga asked her slowly trying not to startle her further. The other males eyes widened at the new information. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at her for confirmation. Kouga did not as he kept his eyes on the box on front of them that had upset his soon to be mate.

Lily slowly nodded her head pulling her gaze from the box to her father. She looked scared and confused.

"Lily who knows today is your birthday?" Touga asked softly.

"I-i...I don't know? I-i mean I haven't told anyone...not even Kagome knows...T-the only way I can think of that they could have found out is if they got my records from one of the orphanages."

Touga looked concerned for a bit then looked at Kouga. "Take her inside please. We will figure out what's in the box and let you know, but I have a feeling it's not something she doesn't need to see."

Kouga nodded and turned swiftly scooping Lily up making her giving a startled squeal. He carefully avoided the box on the porch and took her inside.

He took her to the living room area and set her on the coach. He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Are you ok? Talk to me baby." Kouga spoke to her softly. When she looked hesitant to talk he continued to speak to her.

"Listen I'm sorry about how I reacted before you left. I should never have assumed you would do that. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I promise it won't happen again. Now I need you to talk to me. I love you. I want to help."

Lily was startled by the confession and looked in to his eyes trying to detect any lie. She could find none. A small smile lit her face.

She blushed slightly before speaking. "C-could I get a hug? I could really use one at the moment."

Kouga face broke in to a wide grin as he tugged her in to his arms. He felt wonderful having her there. Like she was meant to be in his arms.

They stayed like that for a moment before Lily began to speak. "I'm just a bit shocked by all this I guess. I've got some nuts guy stalking me and sending me gifts. Some one tried to kidnap me. He found my home and broke down my door. They found out my birthday. Not to mention the weird dream I had and the odd mark on my forehead. It just all to much in one day man." Lily's head fell against Kouga's chest at the end of her stress rant.

Kouga rubbed her back trying to comfort her before the things she said at the end caught up to his brain. "Wait what dream and mark?"

Lily pulled her self up and pulled aside her bangs to show him the Lotus Moon. "I had this dream last night about Inuyasha and I's mom and when I woke up I had this mark . Oh and I had this too." She then pulled aside her duster to reveal the blade for him to see.

Before Kouga could comment about this new information Touga walked in the room. "Kouga I think you should see this."

Kouga got up and helped Lily to her feet and they followed Touga to the door. Out side the door was the box open on the ground. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood near by. Inuyasha looked concerned and angry. Sesshomaru looked like Sesshomaru.

They went to walk forward but Lily was stopped by Touga. "I don't think this is some thing you want to see dear. Frankly it was something I didn't want to see."

Lily nodded and stayed next to her father at the door as Kouga walked forward. He was struck with a tennis ball and the smell of blood.

"Ow... did any of you see that ball." Kouga asked holding his head.

"Shh just ignore it and it will go away." Touga whispered to him.

Kouga did as instructed and continued to the box. Looking in he was shocked and stepped back for a moment before looking in again.

It was a head! A head in a puddle of blood and looked as if some of it had been eaten away by something.

Looking carefully he realized he recognized this face. It was the female wolf who he had kicked from the pack after Lily had found Penny.

Taking a moment to think and calm him self he looked back at Touga and Lily. "I need to call Ginta and Hakkaku and warn them. This could be very bad and they need to set up more patrols and tell the elders of the danger." He walked off after and pulled a cell phone out.

Lily looked up at her father. " I know I probably don't want to see it, but I can smell the blood...I need to know ...who is it?"

Touga looked at his daughter for a moment. "Your right, you need to know. It's the female wolf you caught abusing Penny. She looks pretty bad."

Lily nodded looking a little green, but Touga continued. "And... there was a note.." Lily looked up startled knowing she wasn't going to like this part.

"It said that he had found her and got your information from 's how he found your home. Then it says she was bad mouthing you and he killed her for you. It says happy birthday love Grave at the end."

Lily was shocked and felt sick. 'Calm down, your okay, don't throw up, don't throw up! Oh god I'm gonna throw up!' She then dashed inside followed shortly by Inuyasha. Inuyasha's reasoning besides the obvious caring for her? Well she had never been to the mansion before today. So she doesn't know were a bathroom is and he doesn't want her to throw up in his room.

Kouga came back shortly after. "Were is Lily?" he asked looking concerned.

"I believe she is loosing her lunch at the moment." Sesshomaru answered looking towards the mansion.

Touga looked over at Kouga. "You and Inuyasha will keep close to Lily. Sesshomaru and I need to talk to the gate guards, the staff, and check the camera footage. I want to know how this nut got so close to my home."

Kouga nodded before heading in to find his mate and the mutt. He found them in a near by bathroom. Lily bent over the toilet and a grossed out looking Inuyasha holding back her hair. Kouga couldn't hold back the laugh that popped out of his mouth at the look on Inuyasha's face.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29!

OK got an odd review last night. I couldn't tell if the person was joking or not. They seemed confused and angry about all the modern things in my story. So if your still reading this, which I doubt you are. I think you were just trying to troll me. Here is my reply to AnimeFan001 (Guest)

-This story takes place in the modern times or Kagome's era. It states that in the summery for the story. It also explains whats going on and how Kagome ends her journey in the first three chapters. I'm sorry if you were genuinely confused, but I thought I made it pretty clear that this takes place after her feudal adventure. Also the comment about how Kouga would not now how to cook. You can learn a lot in 500 years. I don't see why he wouldn't pick up how to cook. lol-

I don't mind bad reviews, but this review just made me confused so I did not let it go to the review page. I do not understand this persons confusion and anger. If you want to point out a misspelling or bad grammar that's fine with me. I'll gladly try and fix the spot mentioned. Heck if you just plain didn't enjoy my story line, that's fine too. We all have our opinions. This review just seemed like they either hadn't read the story at all or were just trying to upset me. Okay no more ranting. I'll move on to the story now.

I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Lily woke up groggy the next morning. She was confused as to were she was. Her memory momentarily blank of the day before.<p>

'Were am I? This doesn't smell like my bed. Why does everything smell of Ramen?'

Lily cracked open her eyes slowly. Ignoring the morning headache caused by the light from a near by window. She was startled to find a silver headed, dog eared, male body lying near to hers in the bed. She followed her first instinct on how to react.

She screamed.

The body next to hers jolted up confused before he too joined her scream fest.

"AHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHH?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?! AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH I DON"T KNOW! I WAS STARTLED! AHH!"

"Oh okay. I'm hungry." With that Inuyasha plopped out of bed and started digging threw dirty clothes piles.

Lily stepped off the bed trying to avoid stepping on anything on the floor. "Ok I have a few things I'd like to say."

Inuyasha looked up from a pile and looked at her.

"First thing Ew. Seriously you need to clean up a bit." Lily's nose crinkled slightly and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Second Why does your bed reek of ramen?"

"Keh what do you mean reek? It smells awesome. I spilled some on it last Friday." Inuyasha explained with a grin as he went back to looking for suitable clothes. Que another nose crinkle from Lily.

"Okay note to self: Need a shower asap. Third thing: Why was I sleeping in your bed? I thought you guys had bunches of extra rooms here."

Inuyasha grinned as he pulled out a semi clean hoodie and slipped it on. "Oh we do." Came the muffled reply from in the hoodie.

"We just thought it would be safer if you stayed with one of us in our room. You were really tired and we couldn't wake you. If you had been attacked like that you wouldn't have really put up a fight." Inuyasha explained his head finally emerging.

"I fell asleep?" Lily asked confused. She was usually a light sleeper. She couldn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was washing her mouth out in the bathroom as Inuyasha got sick from watching her get sick and Kouga laughing at him near by.

"Yea. You, Me and the wolf went to relax in the living room as Dad and The prick went to check some stuff out. We decided to watch a movie. You picked Rise of the Guardians after Kouga and I fought over what to watch. Then about half way threw it, you passed out. It was kinda funny. I wanted to sharpie your face but the wolf wouldn't let me." Inuyasha ended with a pout and a slight glare from Lily.

He was saved from her glare by the 'manly' scream that echoed threw the mansion . They raced down stairs toward the kitchen were the scream had sounded from.

As they rounded the corner in to the kitchen they were greeted by a sight they would remember for the rest of their lives. There stood Touga singed and covered in white foam and in front of him stood a straight faced Sesshomaru holding a fire extinguisher. Near by on the stove was a unidentifiable black lump in a pan. Kouga sat on a chair near a table holding his hands over his mouth. He seemed to be trying so hard not to laugh that there were tears streaming from his eyes.

They all stood in silence shocked before Inuyasha broke the silence and laughed long and loud. This broke Kouga and he fell from his chair holding his sides. Lily broke next dropping to her knees laughing hysterically. If you looked close you would even see a slight smile on Sesshomaru's face as he put away the fire extinguisher.

They laughed long and hard. They laughed threw Touga leaving to shower and change. They laughed till he came back. They stopped laughing when Touga pulled out a super soaker and started chasing them threw the house.

A few hours and a few changes of clothes later and they all sat in the dining room eating waffles.

"So pops what was with the kitchen thing this morning?" Inuyasha asked threw a mouth full of waffle.

Touga's face became slightly redder but he answered none the less. "Don't talk with your mouth full. I was trying to make a special breakfast for Lily. We didn't exactly get to celebrate her birthday yesterday."

Lily looked up startled with a smile. A warmth filling her chest at her fathers thoughtfulness. The moment was ruined by Inuayasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha began to cackle and Sesshomaru spoke with a small smirk on his face. "Father seemed to forget how ever that he can't even make toast much less a whole breakfast."

Inuyasha cackled louder. "Yea remember that time he managed to set his cereal on fire?!" Inuysaha said almost choking on his food as he laughed. Kouga joined the boys laughter at this point and the next thing Lily saw was the boys running from the room followed by Touga firing what she hoped were paint ball guns.

She decided to finish her waffles and let them settle this one. As she ate she began to wonder though. She had seen her father singed and burnt. How had he managed to keep his hair from getting burnt?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30! Yay!  
>Sorry about the lack of update. I hit a bit of a writers block lol. I got a few ideas from Gene (My Hubby) that has helped me push threw it ...hopefully.<p>

I Don't Own Inuyasha or anything else I might reference.

* * *

><p>The boys war was cut short abruptly by a knock at the door. Touga as the one covered on the least paint answered the door and greeted the guard that stood on the other side. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru tried to pretend they were not covered head to toe in pink paint spots.<p>

"Sorry to bother you sir, but we thought you would want to see this." The Guard said as he came in and pulled out a lap top out of a bag from his side and set it on the table in the entrance hall.

As everyone gathered around the labtop it began to show footage of the front gate. The time said it was about 20 minutes ago. They watched a tall man approached the main gate on foot holding a pizza box. He looked dirty and he seemed to be waring a overly large curly mustache.

Looking closer Lily realized it was Grave and she let out a small gasp. The boys looked in her direction after the noise escaped her. Pointing at the 'Pizza guy' on the screen she answered the unanswered question.

"That's Grave, he was the guy in the woods and the one who broke in to my house. Well except for the mustache. He didn't have that last time I saw him." She said confused.

They watched as he approached the gate and was stopped by multiple guards before getting too close. The guards seemed tense as they spoke. They exchanged a few unheard words words before Grave threw down the box, threw up his hands, said something else unheard and dashed away dramatically.

Now everyone was confused.

"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha bellowed after a moment of silence.

"And why are we just getting shown this now if this happened 20 minutes ago?" Touga asked looking sternly at the guard.

The guard cleared his throat nervously before speaking. "The man approached the gate approximately 20 minutes ago looking unkempt and stated that he was delivering a pizza to the mansion. We then proceeded to asked the man in question why he was covered in dirt and was not wearing a uniform if he was a delivery boy, he then proceeded to throw down the empty pizza box (We checked it after he ran off) and said 'Blast I am foiled again.' Then ran away laughing. We apologize for not reporting it immediately sir but we ..um ...had to try and stop laughing first." The guard finished looking slightly embarrassed at their lack of control.

Touga looked for a moment as if he was going to scold the guard in front of him before looking at the video that was freeze framed on Grave's dramatic pose, then glanced at Inuyasha, Lily and Kouga who were trying their best not to burst out laughing. He looked back at the guard and was silently contemplating before he spoke.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention. You may return to your post. Please send out a group to check the perimeter encase this was a distraction."

The guard bowed quickly before scurrying out, forgetting the laptop behind in his haste to get out of his boss's sight.  
>After the door was closed Inuyasha and Kouga burst out laughing both clutching their sides. Lily giggled glancing at the laptop before speaking in her small voice laced with her amusement.<p>

"I have such a strong urge to post this on Youtube." She said with a grin.

The boys laughing began again louder after her confession and Touga started to chuckle with them.


End file.
